PAST PRESENT FUTURE
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: An abhirika and dareya story... Peep in to know more...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone… hope you all are fine...**

 **This is a story on abhirika and dareya... Pehla chappy padh ke mujhe marna mat...**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **!Past... Present... Future!**_

 **Morning at a house;**

A girl was preparing tea but was engrossed in her thoughts.

Girl's POV-' I don't know kal kya hone waala h... Kaise react karega wo... Please god use itni shakti dena ki wo apne saath kuch galat na kare...'

Her thoughts were interrupted by sound of wall clock.

Girl-" 8 baj gaye...aur ye mahashay abhi tak uthe nai..."

She kept the cup in the tray and went towards a room. There, she saw a person lying on bed. She went towards him and said-" **Daya**.."

Daya (sleepy tone)-" hmmm..."

Girl-" 8 baj gaye h... utho.."

Daya opened his eyes and saw her with tea.

He got up and said-" good morning.."

Girl-" good morning... tumhari chai..."

Daya took the cup and said-" thanks"

Girl turned to go when daya said-" **Tarika**..."

Tarika turned and said-" haan..."

Daya-" kal wo aa raha h.."

Tarika looked down and said-" pata h mujhe.."

Daya-" tumhe nai lagta h ki..."

Tarika ( cutting him)-" daya please... tumne waada kiya h mujhse... aur waise bhi... iss baare mei bahut baat ho chuki h...'

Daya-" par tarika..."

Tarika-" mai breakfast ready kar rahi hu.. tum fresh ho jao.. phir tumhe bureau aur mujhe lab jaana h..."

Daya signed and said-" theek h..."

Daya got up to go to washroom when tarika said-" I'm sorry daya..."

Daya turned to her and said-" its okay... I can understand..."

Saying this, he went in the washroom and tarika went towards kitchen.

 **Meanwhile: at a place;**

A person was packing his bag while thinking-' god... 6 mahine ho gaye tum sabse mile hue... iss mission ke chakkar mei kisi se contact bhi nai ho paaya... But mission accomplished and I'm coming back...'

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice-" **Abhijeet..."**

Abhijeet turned and said-" yes sir..."

Sir-" jaane ki taiyaari ho gayi..."

Abhijeet-" haan sir... Bas ho hi gayi..."

Sir smiled and said-" bas tumhe mission ki kamiyaabi ki badhai dene aaya tha..."

Abhijeet too smiled and said-" thank you sir... achcha aap baithiye mai chai laata hu..."

Sir sat on the couch and after sometimes abhijeet brought two cups of tea.

Sir sipped the tea and said-" abhijeet... tum chai bahut achchi banaate ho..."

His words made to go abhijeet in deep thinking..

 ** _Flashback_**

 _It was raining quite heavily and two persons were enjoying the rain._

 _Person 1-" abhijeet chalo... Tumhe sardi lag jaegi..."_

 _Abhijeet-" nai lagegi... Aapki adrak waali chai h na tarika ji... "_

 _Tarika-" abhijeet... andar chalo... chup chap..."_

 _Abhijeet silently followed her inside and she aaid-" tum baitho... mai chai laati hu..."_

 _Abhijeet sat on the couch and she brought tea._

 _Abhijeet-" tarika ji... aap chai bahut achchi banaati h...mujhe bhi iski recipe dijiyega..."_

 _Tarika smiled and said-" chai ki recipe?"_

 _Abhijeet-" haan...I know aapse achchi nai bana paunga... But try karne mei kya jaata h..."_

 _Tarika blushed and abhijeet smiled seeing her._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Abhijeet came to reality on hearing his sir's voice-" abhijeet.. Kaha kho gaye..."

Abhijeet-" kahi nai sir..."

They had their tea with little chit chat.

 **Meanwhile in a house;**

A kid was playing in a garden with his friends when her mother came and said-" **shaurya...** "

Shaurya-" aaya mummy...( to his friends) achcha mai jaata hu... Warna mummy jhansi ki raani ban jaengi...bye.."

His friends-" bye..."

Shaurya went in his house and his mother said-" beta... Kya kar rahe the itni der... school nai jaana kya.."

Shaurya-" haan mummy.. Bas ready ho raha hu.."

His mother went in the kitchen and started preparing breakfast when someone came and said-" good morning **shreya**..."

Shreya-" good morning mummy..."

SM-" beta aaj din mei free ho?"

Shreya-" haan kyu?"

SM-" wo gupta ji ke yaha lunch pe chalna h..."

Shreya glared her and said-" kis khushi mei..."

SM looked away and said-" wo.."

Shreya-" mummy please... aap jaante ho ye nai ho sakta..."

SM looked at her and said-" kyu beta...shaurya ko ek pita ki zarurat h..."

Shreya-" nai mummy... Shaurya sirf mera beta h... sirf mera... uske upar kisi aur ka haq nai h... uske pita ka bhi nai... jise wo sirf ek galti lagta h..." She wiped her tears.

SM kept her hand on shreya's shoulder and said-" theek h beta... Jaisa tumhe theek lage..."

Saying this, she went leaving shreya in her thoughts.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was Valentine's day and there was a party in college. All were enjoying and suddenly a voice was heard._

 _Voice-" attention everyone..."_

 _They all turned towards the voice._

 _One of the person said-" ye DAYA ko kya ho gaya..."_

 _Daya-" aaj iss Valentine's day par mai sabse saamne kuch kehna chaahta hu...SHREYA..."_

 _A spot light came upon her and she looked at everyone nervously._

 _Daya-" please yaha aao..."_

 _Shreya went towards him and said-" ye sab..."_

 _Before she could complete her sentence, daya knelt down and said-" I LOVE YOU..."_

 _This was unexpected for her._

 _Her friends-" wohhoooo... Shreya... Kuch toh bolo..."_

 _Shreya blushed and smiled while saying-" I LOVE YOU TOO DAYA..."_

 _Daya got up and they hugged each other and the hall echoed with clapping..._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Shreya wiped her tears and said-" I hate you daya... I hate you..."

Suddenly she heard a voice-" mummy..."

Shreya-" aayi..."

She took the breakfast and went towards the dining area...

...

...

...

...

 ***…...***

 **Aise hi idea aa gaya dimaag mei... Should I continue?**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone… hope you all are fine...**

 **Uzma sheikh, love duo and crazy for abhirika, maitreyi, luv u shreya, Shreya best, kamikaze Black, Aftab, Nia757, Harshit Shetty, Shruti, Guests, aash vin, Name sani, karan, Sakshi, Shweta04,aasha shrestha 1234, AS Anjaana, VENICE02, mouni, Mr. Bindas, Geet SHREYAholic, arooj, ammunikki, Tropicallight, abhirika mylove, Guddi abhirika fan, mithi, aditi, anayaj, km-fan...thank you all sooooo much... Sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **I know many of you are confused... But dheere dheere saari confusion door ho jaengi...**

 **Here is the next chappy...**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **!Past... Present... Future!**_

 **Next morning;**

Daya was sitting on his desk but his mind was very much disturbed.

Daya's POV-' god please mujhe itni taakat do ki mai uska saamna kar paau... I know wo kuch bolega nai par...'

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice-" good morning daya..."

Daya turned and saw abhijeet.

He instantly got up from his chair and said-" abhijeet... tum.."

Abhijeet came towards him and hugged him tightly saying-" kaise ho yaar..."

Daya was feeling so much guilty that he didn't even hug him back.

He controlled himself and said-" mai theek hu yaar... tum batao..."

Abhijeet separated and said-" ab theek hu... yaar maine tum sabko bahut miss kiya..."

Daya-" maine bhi..."

Abhijeet saw that the bureau was empty.

Abhijeet-" koi dikhai nai de raha... kaha h sab?"

Daya-" sab crime scene pe gaye h..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" good... achcha mai abhi aaya..."

Daya-" tum kaha jaa rahe ho?"

Abhijeet-" lab... tarika ji se milne..."

Before daya could say anything, abhijeet rushed out of the bureau.

Daya-" oh no... ab kya hoga..."

 **In the lab;**

Tarika was testing some chemicals and she was alone in the lab as saluke sir has also gone to the crime scene.

Abhijeet entered the lab and said in low voice-" chalo achcha h saluke sir yaha nai h..."

Tarika was not facing him and abhijeet came and hugged her from back saying-" hey tarika ji..."

Tarika's breathing stopped for a second as she recognized his touch. She shivered and closed her eyes.

Abhijeet kissed her cheek and said-" kaisi h aap?"

Tarika-" abhi... tum..."

Abhijeet-" haan mai..."

Abhijeet bend and kissed her neck. She was melting in his arms but suddenly she jerked him and turned towards him

Abhijeet was surprised on her reaction.

Abhijeet-" kya hua tarika ji..."

Tarika-" abhijeet... tumhari himmat kaise hui mujhe chune ki..."

Abhijeet-" kya?"

Tarika-" daya ne tumhe bataaya nai... in fact I'm surprised... usne tumhe yaha aane diya..."

Abhijeet-" tarika ji.. aap ye kya keh rahi h..."

Tarika-" tarika ji nai abhijeet... **Mrs. Tarika Dayanand Shetty**..."

Abhijeet was in complete shock.

Abhijeet-" kya? tarika ji... aap mazaak kar rahi h na.."

Tarika-" mazaak... tumhe ye sab mazaak lagta h... ye sindoor... mangalsutra... mazaak h ye sab... meri daya se 5 mahine pehle shaadi ho chuki h..."

Abhijeet was shattered from inside. It seemed that his world has stopped.

Tarika-" now please leave... jaao yaha se abhijeet..."

Abhijeet controlled his tears and went out of the lab.

Tarika sat ion the floor with thud and started crying.

Tarika-" I'm sorry abhi... I'm sorry..."

She started crying badly while remembering that day.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _It was a month before abhijeet's mission._

 _Abhirika has come for a dinner._

 _Abhijeet-" tarika ji... ab gussa thuk dijiye na.."_

 _Tarika-" achcha mere birthday ke din you are going for mission... aur keh rahe ho naraaz na hu..."_

 _Abhijeet-" ohk... toh abhi aapka mood theek kar data hu..."_

 _Abhijeet got up and said-" attention everyone..."_

 _All looked at him and tarika said-" abhi... ye kya kar rahe ho..."_

 _Abhijeet knelt down in front of her and said-" tarika ji... kya aap mujhse saat mahine baad shaadi karengi..."_

 _Tarika was surprised._

 _Tarika-" abhi... are you serious..."_

 _Abhijeet took out a ring and said-" I'm damn serious..."_

 _Tarika blushed and said-" yes... I will marry you..."_

 _Abhijeet slid the ring in her ring finger and everyone clapped for them._

 _They had their dinner and after that they went towards ice cream parlour._

 _Tarika-" thanks abhi..."_

 _Abhijeet-" kisliye..."_

 _Tarika-" maine kabhi socha nai tha ki tum mujhe aise propose karoge..."_

 _No sooner did she said that,than a bullet shot took place._

 _Before she could understand anything, she saw abhijeet lying on the ground unconscious._

 _Tarika-" abhi...abhi... koi ambulance bulao..."_

 ** _In the hospital;_**

 _The operation was going on and tarika was waiting outside the OT._

 _The doctor came and she said-" doctor..."_

 _Doctor-" don't worry.. he is out of danger...2-3 ghante mei unhe hosh aa jaega..."_

 _Tarika-" thank you doctor"_

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Her thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. She attended it and set back to work.

Meanwhile, abhijeet came to bureau and went straight towards daya's desk.

Abhijeet-" daya... kya ye sach h ki tumhari aur tarika ki shaadi ho gayi... please jhoot mat bolna..."

Daya stood up and said-" dekho abhijeet... (But tarika's words echoed in his mind-' waada karo mujhse ki tum abhijeet ko kucb nai bataoge)..."

Abhijeet-" daya..."

Daya-" abhijeet ye sach h... meri aur tarika ki shaadi ho chuki h..."

Abhijeet's heart broke hearing this. Just then, the team members entered.

ACP sir-" arrey abhijeet... tum kab aaye..."

Abhijeet controlled his tears and said-" bas abhi sir... ye file.."

ACP sir took the file and abhijeet continued-" sir mai ghar jaa sakta hu... please..."

ACP sir looked at daya and understood what might have happened.

ACP sir-" theek h... tum jao.."

Abhijeet went out of the bureau and daya sat on a chair.

ACP sir-" chinta mat karo daya...sab sahi ho jaega..."

Daya-" I hope so sir..."

ACP sir-" waise aaj ek nayi officer join karne waali h... mujhe headquarters jaana h.. toh tum dekh lena..."

Daya-" okay sir..."

Here, abhijeet reached his house and sat on the couch with a thud.

Abhijeet-" aisa kaise ho sakta h.. daya aur tarika ji..."

Abhijeet started sobbing while remembering that day...

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Abhirika were in abhijeet's car._

 _Tarika-" abhi.. hum kaha jaa rahe h... aur wo bhi raat ke paune 12 baje..."_

 _Abhijeet stopped the car and said-" pahuch gaye..."_

 _Tarika saw that it was abhijeet's farmhouse._

 _Abhijeet-" chalein..."_

 _They entered in the farmhouse and tarika was surprised to see that it was decorated beautifully._

 _Abhijeet-" happy birthday tarika ji..."_

 _Tarika hugged abhijeet and said-" thank you abhi... I love you..."_

 _Abhijeet hugged her back saying-" I love you too...ab cake kaate.."_

 _They separated and cut the cake and fed each other._

 _Abhijeet-" aapke liye ek gift h..."_

 _Abhijeet gave her a packet saying-" ise abhi pehniye na.. Please..."_

 _Tarika went in the washroom and after sometimes, she came out and abhijeet was stunned to see her._

 _She was wearing black colored mini dress and was feeling very shy._

 _Abhijeet came towards her and said-" you are looking really gorgeous..."_

 _Tarika blushed and abhijeet picked her in bridal style and took her towards bed and laid her._

 _He turned to go when tarika held his wrist and said-" abhi... mujhe ek aur gift chahiye... make me yours completely..."_

 _Abhijeet turned and said-" tarika ji..."_

 _Tarika-" please abhi..."_

 _Abhijeet came over her and covered them with blanket and switched off the lights..._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Abhijeet-" kyu kiya aapne aisa mere saath... Kyu..."

He started crying badly..

 **Meanwhile in the bureau;**

A girl entered in the bureau saying-" good afternoon..."

All gaze turned towards her and she said-" Inspector SHREYA reporting on duty..."

Daya was returning from the store room and was stunned to hear the name from that girl. Shreya was not facing him.

Daya-" shreya..."

Shreya eyes got widened on hearing that voice as she recognized it.

She slowly turned and both were stunned to see each other.

Freddy-" welcome shreya... inse milo.. ye h senior inspector daya..."

Shreya came to reality and said-" good afternoon..."

She went towards her desk without waiting for reply.

Daya too sat on his desk while thinking-' shreya yaha pe... oh god.. kyu kar rahe ho aap ye... 8 saal se jis ateet se mai baahar nikalna chahta tha... usi ko mere saamne laa diya...'

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Daya was standing with his friends in the college campus and just then a girl entered._

 _His friend-" wow.. look at her..."_

 _Daya turned his gaze towards the girl and he was stunned._

 _She was wearing dark blue jeans and white top and jeans jacket... Her hairs were short and her eyes were big._

 _Daya was so much lost in her that he didn't realise when that girl came towards him and said-" ex cuse me.."_

 _Daya came to reality and said-" ji..."_

 _Girl-" aap mujhe bata sakte h ki principle ka room kaha h..."_

 _Daya-" ya sure... yaha se seedha then left turn... pehla hi room principle ka h..."_

 _Girl-" thank you.."_

 _She turned to go when daya said-" ex cuse me..."_

 _Girl turned and said-" yes..."_

 _Daya-" mera naam daya h... aur aapka..."_

 _Girl smiled and said-" shreya..."_

 _Daya extended his hand and said-" nice to meet you shreya..."_

 _Shreya kept her hand on his and said-" same here daya..."_

 _They shook hands and shreya went towards principle room._

 _His friend-" nice to meet you shreya... Haan..."_

 _Daya-" shut up sunny..."_

 _Sunny-" daya... pehli baar tune kisi ladki se aise baat ki h...kahi kuch..."_

 _Daya-" paagal mat ban... daya ke peeche ladki bhaagti h... daya nai..."_

 _Sunny-" achcha... itna hi h toh shreya ko pata ke dikha... tab maanu ki tu stud h..."_

 _Daya glared him and said-" lagi shart..."_

 _Sunny-" lag gayi..."_

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Daya came out of his thoughts on hearing vineet's voice-" sir ye file ho gayi h.."

Daya-" tum rakh do... mai dekh lunga..."

Vineet-" okay sir..."

Vineet kept the file and went towards his desk.

Whole day, daya was thinking ways to talk to shreya but he was unable to.

In the evening, everyone was returning back and daya too stepped out of bureau but saw shreya standing there and was talking on phone. He hid himself so that he could listen what shreya was saying.

Shreya-" haa baby... mai nikal gayi hu... haa aaram se aaungi aur driving bhi theek se karungi... kitni chinta karte ho meri... bye .. love you too..."

Shreya disconnected the call and said while smiling-" paagal..."

She sat in her car and drove towards her house.

Tears appeared in daya's eyes but he immediately wiped it and he too went towards his house.

 **At shreya's house;**

Shreya reached her house and after having dinner, she went in her room and laid on bed.

Daya's face was frequently appearing in front of her eyes.

She jerked and got up from the bed. She took out his photo which was in her wardrobe and said-" kyu kar rahe ho ye sab... Kyu..."

She started crying remembering memories related to him..

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was friendships day in the college and shreya was sitting in the canteen and was reading a book._

 _Voice-" hey..."_

 _Shreya looked up and said-" daya tum... baitho na..."_

 _Daya sat opposite to him and said-" yaha akele kya kar rahi ho..."_

 _Shreya-" book padh rahi thi... tum yaha... I mean tumhe toh hall mei hona chahiye jaha celebration ho raha h..."_

 _Daya-" ye sawaal mai tumse bhi pooch sakta hu... "_

 _Shreya-" actually mujhe ye sab pasand nai h...aur waise bhi mai abhi college mei aayi hu...abhi toh koi mera dost bhi nai bana..."_

 _Daya-" hmmm... toh ye baat h... koi nai... abhi iska solution nikal dete h..."_

 _He took out a friendship band and said-" happy friendships day..."_

 _Shreya smiled and said-" daya..."_

 _Daya-" agar tum mujhe apna dost samajhti ho... toh haath aage badhao..."_

 _Shreya smiled and forwarded her hand and daya tied the band on her wrist._

 _Daya-" ab hall mei chalein..."_

 _Shreya-" theek h... waise thanks.."_

 _Daya-" ahaaa.. dosti ka ek usool h madam... no sorry ... no thank you... okay..."_

 _Shreya-" okay..."_

 _And they went towards the hall..._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Shreya-" Kaash uss din maine apna haath aage nai badhaya hota... toh aaj ye sab nai hota..."

...

...

...

...

 ***...…..***

 **I hope kuch confusion clear hue honge... Kuch nai bhi hue honge...**

 **Stay tuned to know...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone…** **hope** **u all are fine...**

 **Abhi's sunshine, Love duo and crazy for abhirika, Amaya, Harshit shetty, AS Anjaana, Sakshi, sharpurna sg, arooj, Shreya Best, Guddi abhirika fan, Guests, Aftab, Muskan, KamiKaze Black, VENICE02, mouni, mithi, Geet SHREYAholic, SHREYA BD, karan BeAsT, Mr. Bindas, Mc, msytreyi, aditi, km-fan, swt sukhi, Shweta04, abhirika mylove, karan, Samaira, aash vin, Jasdeep, Soni 18, ammunikki, teddybear, AnuThank you all sooooo much... Sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here is the next chappy...**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **!Past... Present... Future!**_

 **Next morning;**

Abhijeet was getting ready for the bureau but his mind was blank. He was not able to understand why did daya and tarika do this to him.

Abhijeet's POV-' jinhe maine apni zindagi ka sabse important hissa maana... unhone hi mere saath aisa kiya...yakeen nai ho raha h...'

He opened his wardrobe thinking that and his gaze fell on the grey colored coat. He took it out and smiled sadly remembering the moments related with it.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was the day abhijeet was going for the mission. He was packing his bag when hi heard a voice._

 _Voice-" toh jaane ki taiyaari ho gayi..."_

 _Abhijeet turned and saw tarika._

 _Abhijeet-" haan tarika ji..."_

 _Tarika-" waise mai tumhe yaha kuch dene aayi thi..."_

 _Abhijeet smiled and said-" tarika ji... aaj mera nai aapka birthday h..."_

 _Tarika too smiled and said-" pata h mujhe...par kya mai tumhe gift nai de sakti..."_

 _Abhijeet-" aisa nai h..."_

 _Tarika-" toh phir ye lo..."_

 _Tarika gave him a gift and said-" kholo ise..."_

 _Abhijeet opened it and saw grey colored coat._

 _Abhijeet-" maana padega tarika ji... nice choice..."_

 _Tarika-" ek aur baat..."_

 _Abhijeet-" kya?"_

 _Tarika( stern voice)- "senior inspector abhijeet... mere abhi ko kuch nai hona chahiye... samjhe..."_

 _Abhijeet-" samajh gaya tarika ji... aapki amaanat mere paas surakshit h..."_

 _Tarika hugged him and said-" I love you abhi..."_

 _Abhijeet hugged her back saying-" I love you too..."_

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Abhijeet wiped his tears and said-" kyu kiya aapne aisa tarika ji... kyu..."

Suddenly he got a call and he left his house and went towards the bureau.

 **In the bureau;**

Abhijeet entered the bureau and saw everyone was already their.

He greeted everyone and daya too... but in a very formal way and daya too behaved formally.

Just then, shreya entered and greeted everyone.

Abhijeet saw her and said-" tum..."

Shreya-" sir I'm inspector shreya... kal hi join kiya h..."

Abhijeet-" oh... welcome to CID..."

Shreya-" thank you sir..."

She went towards her desk and just then abhijeet's mind clicked-' shreya... ye naam toh suna hua lagta h... kisne bataya tha... arrey haa... daya ne... kahi ye wahi shreya toh nai... pata lagana hoga...'

His thoughts were interrupted by the phone call.

A case got repeated and dareya and pankaj went towards the crime scene.

They were checking the house when daya heard cracking of glass.

He turned towards the voice and was stunned to see shreya whose palm was bleeding.

Daya instantly came and held her hand saying-" shreya... oh god... ruko mai first aid..."

Shreya took back her hand and said-" koi zarurat nai h... maine dard sehna seekh liya h..."

She tied her handkerchief on her wound and continued the investigation while daya stood there in his thoughts...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The preparation for teacher's day was going on and dareya decided to do a couple dance._

 _They were practicing on song._

 _Daya twirled her but she lost her balance and fell towards the side table on which a glass was kept and she got cut on her hand._

 _Shreya-" aaahhh..."_

 _Daya came towards her and said-" oh god shreya..."_

 _Shreya-" aahhh... bahut dard ho raha h..."_

 _Daya made her to sit on chair and said-" ruko mai first aid kit laata hu..."_

 _Shreya-" jaldi lao daya... I couldn't bear pain..."_

 _Daya brought the first aid kit and cleaned her wound._

 _He started applying the ointment._

 _Shreya yelled-" aahhh... dheere daya... bahut dard ho raha h..."_

 _Daya-" bas do minute..."_

 _He bandaged her wound and said-" ab theek h..."_

 _Shreya-" haan... thanks yaar..."_

 _Daya kept the kit and said-" tum kitna chillati ho yaar.."_

 _Shreya-" mujhse dard bardaasht nai hota..."_

 _Daya-" okay...ab gussa mat ho yaar... chalo practice continue karte h..."_

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Daya came out of his thoughts on hearing pankaj's voice.

Pankaj-" sir ye kuch evidence miley h..."

Daya-" theek h pankaj... ye sab forensic lab bhej do..."

Pankaj turned to go when daya said-" pankaj.."

Pankaj turned and said-" yes sir..."

Daya-" wo shreya ko haath pe chot lagi h... please dressing kar dena.."

Pankaj-" okay sir..."

Pankaj went and daya thought-" kitna badal gayi ho tum... par saari galti meri hi h...its all my fault...'

 **In forensic lab;**

Abhijeet entered the lab along with purvi and freddy.

Abhijeet-" kya pata chala saluke sir..."

Saluke started telling about the dead body and tarika was silent. She was not able to face him and he too was not looking at her.

They went and saluke said-" tarika... kya.."

Tarika( cutting him)-" nai sir... aapko toh sab pata h..."

Saluke-" lekin use bhi sach pata hona chahiye na..."

Tarika-" sir aap aise kaise bol sakte h... nai ye impossible h..."

Saluke-" but..."

Tarika-" please sir..."

Saluke-" theek h... jaisa tumhe sahi lage..."

Saluke started the tests and tarika was lost in her thoughts...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was a week after abhijeet went for mission._

 _Tarika stepped out her house and saw a packet lying their._

 _She picked it and opened it. She was stunned to see the photographs and the letter._

 _Tarika-" ye sab..."_

 _She immediately called daya and he came after sometime._

 _He too looked at the photographs and the letter._

 _Daya-" ye sab kya h..."_

 _Tarika-" wahi toh mai bhi soch rahi hu..."_

 _Daya-" humei abhijeet se contact karna chahiye..."_

 _Tarika nodded and they tried to contact him but in vain._

 _Tarika-" god... abhi se contact bhi nai ho paa raha..."_

 _Daya-" tension mat lo tarika... hum pata laga lenge..."_

 _Something clicked tarika's mind and she said-" iska matlab abhi pe pichle mahine goli chali thi... wo bhi iss wajah se... oh no..."_

 _She sat on the couch crying._

 _Tarika-" ab kya hoga daya..."_

 _Daya sat beside her and said-" tarika tension mat lo... sab theek ho jaega..."_

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Tarika came out of her thoughts on hearing saluke's voice and she continued doing her work.

Tarika's POV-' Kaash mai tumhari life mei aati hi nai abhi... toh ye sab nai hota...'

 **Meanwhile in the bureau;**

Everyone was working on the files except shreya.

She was lost in her own world.

Shreya's POV-' jitna mai tumhe bhoolna chahti hu... tum utna hi mere saamne aa jaate ho... kyu kar rahe ho ye daya... abhi bhi chain nai mila kya...'

 _ **Flashback**_

 _After daya proposed shreya on Valentine's day, they were dancing on the soft music._

 _Shreya-" daya..."_

 _Daya-" haan..."_

 _Shreya-" thanks..."_

 _Daya-" kisliye..."_

 _Shreya blushed and said-" wo... I mean tumne mujhe... sabke saamne... iss tarah se propose kiya... aaj mai bahut khush hu..."_

 _Daya smiled and said-"mai bhi bahut khush hu shreya... thanks to you for coming in my life..."_

 _Shreya too smiled and after having dinner, daya said-" chalo mai tumhe ghar chod deta hu..."_

 _They went in daya's car._

 _On the way, daya saw that shreya was in deep thoughts._

 _Daya-" kya hua... kya soch rahi ho..."_

 _Shreya-" daya tum kabhi mujhe dhokha nai doge na..."_

 _Daya smiled and said-" mujhpe bharosa nai h..."_

 _Shreya-" nai... bas..."_

 _Daya (cutting her)-" I promise you shreya... mai kabhi tumhe dhokha nai dunga aur na hi tumhe chord ke jaunga..."_

 _Shreya smiled hearing this._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Shreya's POV-' jhoote ho tum aur tumhara promise... itna bada dhokha diya mujhe... I will never forgive you...'

Suddenly her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and wiped her tears.

Purvi was sitting next to her and daya's desk was just beside her's. So, they both were able to hear the what shreya was saying.

Shreya-" haan baby... sorry mujhe aane mei der ho jaegi... tum khaana kha lena... mera intezaar mat karna mujhe late ho jaega... bye.. love you too.."

She disconnected the call and purvi said teasingly-" bada love you keh rahi thi... kiska phone tha..."

Shreya-" tum bhi na purvi... mere bete shaurya ka phone tha..."

Dya was stunned-' beta...'

Purvi-" beta... maltab tumhari shaadi ho gayi h..."

Shreya smiled weakly and said-" nai purvi... meri shaadi nai hui h..."

Purvi (confused)-" toh phir shaurya..."

Daya too was confused.

Shreya-" shaurya mera apna beta h... ( slightly looked at daya)... sirf mera..."

Daya was shocked on hearing this-' matlab...'

He looked at shreya and before he could say anything, freddy came and said-" suno sab log..."

All looked at him.

Freddy-" kal meri wife ka birthday h aur ek choti si party h... toh sabko aana h..."

Purvi -" wow... achcha h shreya... tum shaurya ko bhi le ke aana..."

Shreya-" shaurya ko..."

Purvi-" please..."

Shreya-" achcha theek h... ab ghar chalein..."

Purvi-" theek h..."

They went to their house and daya stood their shocked... Shreya's words were echoing in his ears...

 _mere bete shaurya ka phone tha..._

 _meri shaadi nai hui h..._

 _Shaurya mera apna beta h... sirf mera..._

Freddy shook him and said-" sir..."

Daya-" haan..."

Freddy-" sir aapko ghar nai jaana..."

Daya-" bas nikal raha hu... bye.."

He went out of the bureau with thousands of thoughts in his mind...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **So... Aisi kaun si photographs aur letter tarika ko miley...**

 **Kya hoga jab daya shaurya se milega...**

 **Stay tuned to know...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone…** **hope** **u all are fine...**

 **Sakshi, Guddi abhirika fan, Harshit shetty, AS Anjaana, Shreya best, SHREYA BD, KamiKaze Black, karan, Geet SHREYAholic, teddybear, km-fan arooj, Abhi's sunshine, sani, mithi, Guests, Mahesh15, aditi, Nia757, luv u shreya, love duo nd crazy for abhirika, Jebagomes, ammunikki, aash vin, Dareya Lovers, Mr. Bindas, Aftab, abhirika mylove... Thank you all sooooo much... Sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here is the next chappy...And all the confusions will be cleared in this chapter...**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **!Past... Present... Future!**_

 **Next morning;**

A case was reported and everyone including the forensic team went towards the crime spot.

They were investigating the dead body and saluke went with ACP sir and tarika was present near the dead body.

Abhijeet came and said-" kya pata chala saluke sahab..."

But he saw that only tarika was there.

Abhijeet-"I mean Dr. Tarika..."

Unknowingly, tears formed in her eyes but she controlled herself and said-" abhi kuch nai keh sakte... tests ke baad hi kuch pata chalega..."

Abhijeet went from there and she thought-' aaj maine apna abhi kho diya... kyu bhagwaan... kyu...'

She went towards saluke and said-" sir mai ghar jaa sakti hu please..."

Saluke-" kya hua tarika?"

Tarika-" kuch nai sir... bas thodi tabiyat sahi nai lag rahi..."

Saluke-" theek h... ghar jao and take care..."

Tarika nodded and went towards her house.

She lied on the couch and started crying while remembering that day...

 ** _Flashback_**

 _It has been a month since abhijeet has gone for mission..._

 _ACP sir, saluke and daya were gathered in tarika's house._

 _Tarika-" kuch samajh nai aa raha sir... ek mahine se messages, abhijeet ki photos... jaha hum contact nai kar sakte... waha se wo abhijeet ki photos bhej raha h..."_

 _Daya-" tension mat lo tarika... sab sahi ho jaega..."_

 _ACP sir-" haan tarika...hum pata laga lenge..."_

 _Tarika(teary)-" ek mahina ho gaya sir... kuch pata nai laga... "_

 _Saluke-" hum log koshish kar rahe h..."_

 _Tarika yelled-" aap log samajh kyu nai rahe h ki abhijeet ki jaan khatre mei h and that's all because of me... humei pata bhi nai ki wo kaun h...usne apne aadmi humare peeche lagaaye h... humari saari activities ke baare mei use pata h... agar mai abhijeet ke paas bhi gayi toh..."she started crying..._

 _Daya kept his hand on her shoulder and said-" hausla rakhko tarika...koi na koi raasta hoga jisse uska pata chale..."_

 _Saluke-" haan tarika... aise rone se kuch nai hoga... humei soch samajh ke kadam uthana hoga... abhijeet ki zindagi ka sawaal h..."_

 _ACP sir-" sahi kaha saluke..."_

 _Tarika instantly got up and said-" ek tarika h..."_

 _All looked at her and daya said-" kya?"_

 _Without giving any response, tarika rushed out of her house and daya followed her._

 _Tarika went towards a bridge and was about to jump from it when daya pulled her back and said-" kya kar rahi ho tarika... paagal ho gayi ho kya?"_

 _Tarika tried to free herself saying-" chodo mujhe daya... mai mar jaungi toh abhi zinda rahega..."_

 _Daya-" hosh mei aao tarika... ye kya bachkaani harkat h..."_

 _Tarika(crying)-" toh mai kya karu daya... meri wajah se abhi ki jaan khatre mei h... kyu aayi mai uski life mei... kyu.."_

 _Something clicked daya's mind and he said-" chalo mere saath..."_

 _Tarika-" kaha?"_

 _Daya-" bas chalo..."_

 _Daya took her towards marriage bureau._

 _Tarika-" daya ye..."_

 _Daya-" use ye toh pata chal gaya hoga ki hum marriage bureau aaye h..."_

 _Tarika-" haan toh..."_

 _Daya-" andar chalo..."_

 _Tarika-" daya tum..."_

 _Daya-" trust me tarika... please andar chalo..."_

 _They went inside._

 _Daya-" ab hum aise act karenge as if we are married..."_

 _Tarika( stunned)-" what?"_

 _Daya-" isse wo relax ho jaega aur hum uska pata laga lenge..."_

 _Tarika thought for a while and said-" theek h... par meri ek shart h..."_

 _Daya-" kya?"_

 _Tarika-" waada karo mujhse ki tum abhijeet ko kuch nai bataoge..."_

 _Daya-" tarika..."_

 _Tarika-" please... abhi ke liye..."_

 _Daya-" theek h... waada karta hu..."_

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Tarika wiped her tears and said-" uss din se kitni koshish ki humne... par uska pata hi nai chal paa raha... I'm sorry abhi... jaanti hu tumhe bahut takleef de rahi hu... par kya karu... I have to do this for you...'

She hugged abhijeet's photo and don't know when she slept on the couch...

 **In the evening at freddy's place;**

All were gathered there when shreya entered along with shaurya.

Freddy-" hey shreya... ye..."

Shreya-" sir ye mera beta h... Shaurya..."

Shaurya-" hello uncle..."

Freddy-" hello beta..."

Purvi too joined them.

Purvi-" hey shaurya..."

Shaurya-" hey aunty..."

Purvi-" shreya ye bahut cute h..."

Shreya-" aakhir beta kiska h..."

Purvi-" kitne saal ke ho tum shaurya..."

Shaurya-" mai 7 saal ka hu..."

Daya, who was listening to their conversation, was shocked.

Daya's POV-' iska matlab... mujhe shreya se baat karni hogi...'

The party was going on when daya held shreya's arm and took her to the terrace without anyone's notice...

Shreya-" ye kya badtameezi h..."

Daya left her and said-" shaurya humara beta h na?"

Shreya didn't say anything.

Daya-" kuch poocha maine..."

Shreya-" kya karoge jaan ke haan... aur kyu batau tumhe...that all was mistake for you na... so kyu janna chahte ho..."

Daya-" shreya listen.."

Shreya-" no... shaurya sirf mera beta h... tumhara uspe koi haq nai..."

She turned to other side and daya said-" shreya..."

Shreya-" please go..."

Daya went from there with tears in his eyes and shreya too cried remembering that day...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was new year's party in the college..._

 _All were enjoying their but shreya saw that daya was behaving quite differently._

 _She went towards him and said-" daya..."_

 _Daya smiled and saud-" hmmm..."_

 _Shreya(shocked)-" tumne drink kiya h..."_

 _Suddenly sunny came and said-" nai shreya... kisi ne iski drink mei kuch mila diya tha..."_

 _Shreya-" oh god... chalo mai tumhe ghar drop kar deti hu... utho daya..."_

 _She took him towards the car and made him to sit on passenger seat and she started driving._

 _Daya's house came and shreya took him inside and laid him on bed._

 _She turned to go when daya held her wrist and pulled her and she came upon him._

 _Shreya-" daya.. kya kar rahe ho...chodo mujhe..."_

 _But daya pulled her more close and whispered-" nai..."_

 _Shreya's heartbeat accelerated and she saud-" daya..."_

 _Daya-" don't you trust me shreya..."_

 _Saying this, he kissed her. This was unexpected for her but she too closed her eyes and responded back. Daya turned her and came upon her and started kissing her on her neck. Shreya totally surrendered herself to him and after sometimes, daya switched off the lights._

 ** _Next morning_**

 _Shreya woke up but didn't found daya._

 _Shreya-" ye daya kaha gaya..."_

 _She freshen up and went towards the college. There, she saw daya who was talking to sunny._

 _She smiled and went towards them but stopped listening to their conversation._

 _Sunny-" maan gaya mai ki yu stud h..."_

 _Daya-" sunny wo..."_

 _Sunny-" kya wo yaar... I mean ek bet ke liye aakhir tune shreya ko pata hi liya... manna padega..."_

 _The books in shreya's hand fell to floor. With this,daya and sunny turned and was stunned to see her._

 _Daya gained some courage and came towards her saying-" shreya...wo I'm sorry... it was a mistake..."_

 _No sooner did he say that, than shreya slapped him tight._

 _Shreya(teary)-" mistake... right... galti h... par tumhari nai meri... that I trusted you..."_

 _Saying this,she went from there crying and immediately she left the city..._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Shreya came out of her thoughts when she heard-" shreya... yaha kya kar rahi ho..."

She wiped her tears and turned.

Shreya-" abhijeet sir... wo mai bas aise hi...'

Abhijeet-" wo shaurya tumhe khoj raha h... aur cake bhi katne waala h...chalein?"

Shreya-" yes sir..."

And they went downstairs...

...

...

...

...

 ***…...…...…...***

 **So flashbacks ends here and I hope all the confusions are cleared...**

 **So... Daya and tarika are acting as if they are married and daya knows that shaurya is his son...**

 **Dekhte h aage kya hota h...**

 **Stay tuned to know...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone…** **hope** **u all are fine...**

 **Sakshi, Harshit Shetty, love duo nd crazy for abhirika, raj, Samaira, Guests, kamikaze Black, AS Anjaana, mithi, Geet SHREYAholic, km-fan, VENICE02, Nia757, Guddi abhirika fan, ammunikki, arooj, aditi, teddybear, Dareya lovers, SHREYA BD, Sani, nidhi, abhirika my love, karan, aash vin, Jasdeep, Aftab, Shreya best, Mahesh 15... Thank you all sooooo much... Sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here is the next chappy..**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **!Past... Present... Future!**_

 **Next morning: at shreya's house;**

Shaurya was leaving for school.

Shreya-" beta mai tumhe school chod deti hu na..."

Shaurya-" nai mummy... paas mei hi toh h... mai paidal chala jaunga..."

Shreya-" achcha theek h... par aaram se jaana... okay.."

Shaurya-" okay mummy... bye... bye nani..."

SM-" bye beta..."

Shaurya went and shreya started getting ready for bureau.

 **On the way;**

Shaurya was going towards the school when he heard a voice -" hello shaurya..."

Shaurya turned and saw a person.

Shaurya-" hello... aap toh daya uncle ho na?"

The smile on daya's face vanished hearing 'uncle'.

Daya-" haan beta..."

Shaurya-"aap yaha?"

Daya-" tum school jaa rahe ho?"

Shaurya-" haan uncle..."

Daya-" mai bhi udhar hi jaa raha hu... saath mei chalein?"

Shaurya ( happily)-" okay uncle.."

They started walking together.

Daya-" aur beta... kaise ho?"

Shaurya-" mai theek hu uncle... aap batao..."

Daya-" mai bhi sahi hu... aur ghar pe sab sahi..."

Shaurya-" haa... mummy nani... sab sahi h..."

Daya-" aur tumhare papa?"

Shaurya smiled sadly and said-" pata nai uncle mere papa kaha h... mummy aur nani kuch batati hi nai..."

Daya got teary. He wanted to tell shaurya that he is there only for him but daya stopped himself.

Daya quickly wiped his tears and said-" achcha beta tumhara birthday kab h..."

Shaurya-" 22nd January.."

Daya-" 22nd January matlab agle hafte..."

Shaurya-" haan uncle..."

Daya-" toh mujhe apne birthday pe nai bulaoge..."

Shaurya-" kyu nai uncle... aap aana zaroor..."

Daya smiled sadly and said-" par beta... shaayad tumhari mummy ko achcha na lage..."

Shaurya-" nai nai uncle... aap aaiyega... mummy se mai baat kar lunga... aur waise bhi mere birthday h... mai aapko invite kar raha hu..."

Daya-" theek h beta mai zaroor aaunga..."

Shaurya-" achcha uncle... mera school aa gaya... bye..."

Daya-" bye beta... apna dhyaan rakhna..."

Shaurya went inside the school and daya thought-' meri ek galti aur shreya ki ek misunderstanding ki wajah se aaj mujhe iss tarah se apne bete se milna pad raha h... kaash sab sahi ho jaaye...'

Thinking this, he went towards his car and drove to bureau.

 **Meanwhile in the forensic lab;**

Tarika was working in the lab when her phone rang.

She picked the call and said-" haan mummy... kya? papa theek toh h... nai mummy mai aa rahi hu..."

She disconnected the call and saluke said-" kya hua tarika?"

Tarika-" sir papa ki tabiyat bahut zyaada kharaab h... unhe hospitalized kiya gaya h..."

Saluke-" kya?"

Tarika-" haan sir... aap mujhe do din ki chutti de sakte h?"

Saluke-" haan tarika... tum aaram se jao aur apne papa ka dhyaan rakhna..."

Tarika-" theek h sir..."

 **In the bureau;**

Daya was working on a file and abhijeet was updating a data.

Suddenly daya got a call.

Daya-" haan tarika bolo..."

Abhijeet got alert hearing her name.

Daya-" kya? wo theek h na... tum aaram se packing karo... mai tickets kara deta hu..."

Daya disconnected the call and booked the tickets.

 **At the airport;**

Tarika was sitting on a bench present at the airport and was waiting for the call for security check.

Suddenly, her gaze fell on the glass pane in front of her and she was stunned to see a reflection. She instantly turned but saw no one.

She got up and saw here and there but the person she was looking for, was not their.

Tarika-" aisa kaise ho sakta h... maine use hi dekha tha..."

Suddenly, there was announcement of security check and tarika went inside.

Here, the person came out from behind the pillar and saw tarika going. Suddenly he got a call.

Person-" Senior inspector abhijeet here... kaha pe? Hum abhi aate h..."

Abhijeet disconnected the call, wiped his tears and went towards the crime scene.

 **Meanwhile at the bureau;**

All went towards the crime scene except dareya and freddy.

Shreya and freddy were completing files and daya was just going through the data.

Freddy-" shreya... chalo lunch kar lete h na... mujhe bahut bhook lagi h..."

Shreya smiled seeing him and said-" sir aap jaaiye... mai ye file complete karke aati hu..."

Freddy got up and said-" theek h... "

He went towards daya and said-" sir chaliye?"

Daya saw that shreya was not going and so he said-" freddy tum jao... mai ye data update karke aata hu..."

Freddy-" theek h sir..."

He went towards cafeteria and daya thought-' yahi sahi mauka h...'

He went towards shreya and said-" shreya..."

Shreya didn't pay attention to him and continued her work.

Daya-" mujhe tumse kuch baat karni h..."

Shreya-" tumhe dikh nai raha that I'm busy..."

Daya-" shreya.. tumhe galatfehmi ho gayi h... haan maine sunny se shart lagayi thi par..."

Shreya got up and said-" enough daya... jitna sunna tha... uss din sun liya tha..."

Daya-" par wo aadha sach tha... mai sach mei..."

Shreya (cutting him and teary)-" please daya... not again... and more thing... stay away from me and shaurya... maine dekha tha tumhe usse baat karte hue... iss baar toh maine kuch nai kaha... but next time tum shaurya ke aas paas bhi mat dikhna..."

Saying this, she went leaving daya in tears.

Daya-" kaise batau mai tumhe shreya ki mai tab bhi tumse pyaar karta tha aur aaj bhi sirf tumhi se pyaar karta hu..."

Daya wiped his tears and went back towards his desk.

 **In the evening;**

To solve the case, abhijeet, daya and pankaj went towards a disc.

After sometimes, they caught the criminal and abhijeet said-" pankaj... isse bureau le jao..."

Pankaj took him to bureau and abhijeet said to himself-" ye daya kaha h..."

He scanned the disc and saw that daya was near a table.

He went towards him and said in a formal way-" mujrim pakda gaya h... humei yaha se chalna chahiye..."

Daya-" kaha?"

Abhijeet sensed something strange in his voice.

Abhijeet-" daya..."

Daya-" hmmm..."

Abhijeet-" tumne drink kiya h?"

Daya smiled and said-" nai toh..."

Abhijeet saw a glass on the table and said-" dikh raha h... kyu pi tumne..."

Daya-" aise hi..."

Abhijeet shook his head and said-"chalo mai tumhe ghar chod du... utho..."

Abhijeet held daya and took him towards the car and drove from their.

 **At daya's house;**

Duo reached there and abhijeet opened the door and took him inside.

He closed the door and was about to take daya towards a room when daya said-" wo room nai... wo tarika ka kamra h... ye bagal waala mera room h..."

Abhijeet was stunned as well as confused to hear that but he took daya in room and made him sit on bed.

Abhijeet-" tum baitho mai nimboo paani laata hu..."

Abhijeet turned to go when daya said-" sorry abhijeet..."

Abhijeet turned and said-" kisliye?"

Daya-" tum baitho na. please.."

Abhijeet sat beside him and daya said-" mai bahut bura hu abhijeet... maine tumhara bhi dil dukhaya aur shreya ka bhi...mujhe maaf kar do..."

Abhijeet-" aisa nai h daya..."

Daya (teary)-" aisa hi h... abhijeet... tarika sirf tumhari h... meri aur tarika ki shaadi nai hui h... hum naatak kar rahe h..."

Abhijeet was shocked -" par kyu?"

Daya kept a finger on his lips and said-" wo mai nai bataunga... tarika ne kasam di h..."

Abhijeet-" par daya..."

Daya (cutting him)-" bas ye samajh lo ki tarika ye tumhare liye kar rahi h... she really loves you... "

Abhijeet was in tears after listening this but something striked his mind and he said-" par tumne shreya ka dil kaise dukhaya...I mean tum dono ko miley hue kuch hi din hue h..."

Daya looked down and said-" shaurya mera aur shreya ka beta h..."

Abhijeet( stunned)-" kya?"

Daya-" haa abhijeet... mai aur shreya ek dusre ko college se jaante h... maine aur sunny ne shart lagayi thi..."

And he told everything to abhijeet.

Daya-" mai sunny ko yahi bataane waala tha ki mai shreya se sachmuch pyaar karta hu... par shreya ne poori baat nai suni... aur use misunderstanding ho gayi..."

Abhijeet kept his hand on daya's shoulder and said-" koi baat nai daya... sab sahi ho jaega.."

Daya looked at him and said-" pakka..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" pakka..."

Daya hugged him and he too hugged daya. After a long time, both were feeling relaxed and peace in that hug.

They separated and abhijeet laid daya properly and soon, daya slept.

Abhijeet looked at his sleepy face and said-" ab mai sab sahi kar dunga daya... tum mujhe nai bata sakte par mai wo wajah khoj lunga jiski wajah se tum aur tarika ye naatak kar rahe ho... aur tumhari aur shreya ke beech ki misunderstanding bhi theek kar dunga... I promise my brother..."

Abhijeet caressed his face,wiped his tears and went towards his house...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... Abhijeet ko sachchai pata chal gayi... par aadhi...**

 **Kya abhijeet sach jaan paega?**

 **Kya shreya ki galatfehmi door hogi?**

 **Stay tuned to know...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone…** **hope** **u all are fine...**

 **A S Anjaana, arooj, shabnam sammy, Kamikaze Black, abhirika mylove, Soni 18, mithi, Guddi Abhirika Fan, aditi, Sakshi, Nia757, karan, Guests, love duo nd crazy for abhirika, Mistic Morning, dareya lovers, Shweta04, LoveAbhi,ammunikki, VENICE02, SHREYA BD, Neeel, Harshit Shetty, priya, Shreyatomar050, aash vin, Samaira, Jebagomes, km-fan, Gert SHREYAholic, love u shreya, sri sree, sani, Aftab, THE BEAST, jasdeep... Thank u all sooooo much... Sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here is the next chappy..its basically duo based...**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **!Past... Present... Future!**_

 **Next morning; at daya's house;**

Daya woke up and his head was paining badly.

Daya-" aaahhh... ye mera sir kyu itna dard ho raha h..."

He got up from the bed thinking that and after freshening up, he came out of the room and was stunned to see breakfast ready.

Daya-" breakfast... kahi tarika aa toh nai gayi..."

He opened the door of tarika's room and said-" tarika toh aayi nai... phir kisne naashta banaya?"

He looked at the breakfast and tasted it and was surprised as he recognized the taste.

Daya-" abhijeet... wo yaha mujhe chodne aaya tha?"

He smiled and ate the breakfast and just then, doorbell rang.

Daya-" iss waqt kaun hoga?"

He opened the door but saw no one. He looked here and there and saw an envelope lying. He picked it up and was stunned to read it.

Daya-" oh god.. ab kya hoga?"

He got ready and rushed to bureau.

 **In the bureau;**

Everyone was doing work and abhijeet too was looking in his file or just pretending to read it but his eyes were fixed on door as if he is waiting for someone.

Just then, daya entered the bureau. He was about to go to ACP sir's cabin when abhijeet said-" daya..."

Daya turned towards him and said-" haan..."

Abhijeet-" itni jaldi mei ho ki wish bhi nai kiya..."

Daya ignored the eye contact and said-" nai aisa nai h.. bas wo..."

Abhijeet-" tum ab theek ho..."

Daya looked at him and said-" matlab..."

Abhijeet-" wo kal tumne drink kar liya tha issliye pooch raha hu..."

Daya-" haan mai theek hu..."

Abhijeet-" aur brea..."

Daya( cutting him)-' abhijeet mujhe urgently ACP sir se baat karni h... "

And without waiting for reply,he went towards ACP sir's cabin.

Abhijeet POV's -' aisi kya baat ho sakti h... janaa hoga...'

He too came towards ACP sir's cabin and stood at a place where he could hear what daya and sir were talking.

 **In the cabin;**

Daya entered and said-" sir..."

ACP sir looked at his tensed face and said-" kya hua daya?"

Daya-" sir ye letter..."

Daya gave him letter and ACP sir read it-" mujhe pata chal chuka h ki tum aur tarika naatak kar rahe ho... ab abhijeet ko koi nai bacha sakta..."

Daya-" sir ise kaise pata chala..."

ACP sir-" mere tumhare, tarika aur saluke ko chod ke ye baat kisi ko nai pata... phir ye..."

Voice-" sir ek aur insaan h jise ye baat pata h...par poori nai..."

They turned towards the voice and were stunned.

Daya-" ab... abhi.. abhijeet tum.."

Abhijeet-" haan mai... mujhe ye baat kal tumne batayi... nashe ki haalat mei..."

ACP sir-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" sir mai daya se baat kar raha hu... aap plz beech mei mat boliye..."

ACP sir stood silent and abhijeet continued-" batao daya... kya h ye sab?"

Daya-" abhijeet maine tarika se waada kiya h... mai tumhe kuch nai bata sakta..."

Abhijeet( teary)-" daya please... tumhe humari dosti ka waada..."

Daya couldn't see abhijeet like this and so he said-" theek h mai tumhe sab batata hu... but promise karo ki tum tarika ko nai bataoge ki tumhe sach pata h..."

Abhijeet-" daya..."

Daya-" promise me abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" achcha theek h... I promise..."

Daya-" jab tum mission pe gaye the uske ek hafte baad se tarika ko dhamki bhare letters aane lage ki abhijeet se door raho warna hum use maar denge... wo tumhari photographs bhi bhejte the.. tarika tumhe bachane ke liye suicide karne waali thi.. aur issliye maine socha ki agar use pacha chale ki tarika ki shaadi ho gayi h toh wo tumhe kuch nai karega... issliye maine aur tarika ne shaadi ka naatak kiya..."

Abhijeet (teary)-" wo kaun h daya?"

Daya-" pata nai abhijeet..."

ACP sir-" hum log pichle 6 mahine se use dhundhne ki koshish kar rahe h.. par uska kuch pata nai chal raha..."

Abhijeet-" par wo ye sab kar kyu raha h?"

Daya-" ye bhi humei nai pata... par use pata chal chuka h ki mai aur tarika naatak kar rahe h...aur tumhari jaan khatre mei h..."

Abhijeet-" ek raasta h jisse humei uske baare mei pata chal sakta h..."

ACP sir-" kya?"

Abhijeet-" agar mai tarika ke kareeb jau toh but obvious h ki mujhpe humla hoga...aur hum uske baare mei pata laga lenge..."

Daya-" nai abhijeet... tum aisa kuch nai karoge... mai tumhe khatre mei nai daal sakta..."

Abhijeet-" daya iske alaawa aur koi raasta nai..."

ACP sir-" abhijeet sahi keh raha h daya.."

Daya-" par sir..."

Abhijeet(cutting him)-" trust me daya... sab sahi hoga..."

Daya looked at him and said-" pakka.."

Abhijeet smiled a bit and said-" pakka.."

Daya too smiled and ACP sir said-" par tarika ko iske baare mei kuch pata nai chalna chahiye..."

Abhijeet-" theek h sir..."

Suddenly, a case got reported and all got busy in that.

 **After a week;**

Tarika came back from her house but abhijeet and daya didn't tell her about the letter and also the fact that abhijeet knows the truth. Abhijeet was trying to talk to tarika but she was totally ignoring him and daya was always there with abhijeet so that no one attacks on him.

 **At shreya's house in the evening;**

Shreya, her mother and shaurya were having their dinner.

Shaurya-" mummy... kal pata h na kya h?"

Shreya smiled and said-" haan kal tumhara birthday h..."

Shaurya too smiled and said-" toh kal ka kuch plan kiya..."

Shreya-" haan kal toh party hogi... Kyu maa..."

SM-" bilkul... aakhir mere naati ka birthday h..."

Shaurya-" mummy... kal ki party mei CID team ko bhi bulao na...aur khaaskar daya uncle ko..."

Shreya's smiled vanished and she saud-" nai shaurya..."

Shaurya-" kyu mummy..."

Shreya-" maine kaha na... daya yaha nai aaega..."

Shaurya-" mummy wo aapke senior h aur aap unhe naam se bula rahe ho...aur waise bhi mai unhe invite kar chuka hu... aur wo aaenge.."

Shreya-" shaurya..."

But shaurya rushed towards his room.

Shreya got teary and SM said-" jab shaurya keh raha h toh bula lo daya ko..."

Shreya-" par mummy..."

SM-" shreya mai jaanti hu ki daya ki shaadi ho chuki h... par ye bhi sach h ki wo shaurya ka pita h.. aur uska bhi shaurya pe haq h..."

Shreya (stunned)-" mummy... ye aap keh rahi h.. aap jaanti h..."

SM(cutting her)-" shreya... ek baar mere kehne se daya ko bula lo...please"

Shreya-" theek h mummy... agar aap keh rahi h toh..."

They had their dinner and drifted to sleep.

 **Next morning at bureau;**

All were busy in the work when shreya came and said-" ex cuse me everyone..."

All looked at her and she continued-" aaj mere bete shaurya ka birthday h... shaam ko choti si party h... (looking at daya) aap sabko aana h..."

Daya smiled a bit and said-" hum sab aaenge shreya..."

ACP sir-" haan shreya... aur aaj mai tumhe half day leave de raha hu..."

Shreya-" thank you sir..."

She went back to her desk and continued her work.

Abhijeet came towards daya and said-" daya... tumse baat karni h... cafeteria chalein?"

Daya-" haan theek h..."

They went towards cafeteria and seated themselves.

Daya-" kya baat h abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" daya... uss din mujhe ek aur baat pata chali..."

Daya-" kya?"

Abhijeet-" yahi ki shaurya tumhara aur shreya ka beta h..."

Daya was stunned, not understanding what to say.

Abhijeet-" tune ye baat bhi mujhse chupayi..."

Daya-" kya batata yaar... yahi ki maine use dhokha diya.."

Abhijwet-" nai daya... galti shreya ki bhi h... use tumhari poori baat sunni chahiye thi..."

Daya-" yaar rehne do na... ab uss baat ka kya fayida..."

Before abhijeet could say anything further, daya got a call from his khabri. He attended it and said-" khabri se milna h abhijeet... baad mei baat karta hu.."

He went from their and abhijeet thoughg-' kuch toh karna padega...'

 **In the evening: at shreya's house;**

The party was going on when daya entered along with tarika. Abhijeet was stunned to see tarika as she was looking gorgeous in grey colored saree with silver work on it and he got totally lost in her beauty...

 _ **Dil ibaadat kar raha h dhadkane meri sun..**_

 _ **Tujhko mai kar lu haasil lagi h yahi dhun**_

 ** _Zindagi ki shaankh se lu kuch hasi pal mai chun..._**

 ** _Tujhko mai kar lu haasil lagi h yahi dhun_**

 ** _Jo bhi jitne pal jeeyu... Unhe tere sang jeeyu_**

 ** _Jo bhi kal ho ab mera... Use tere sang jeeyu_**

 ** _Jo bhi saanse mai bharu... Unhe tere sang bharu_**

 ** _Chaahe jo ho raasta...uss tere sang chalu..._**

 ** _Dil ibaadat kar raha h dhadkane meri sun.._**

 ** _Tujhko mai kar lu haasil lagi h yahi dhun_**

He came out of his dreamland when he heard daya saying-" kaha kho gaye?"

Abhijeet-" kahi nai..."

Daya smiled and said-" achcha..."

Abhijeet too smiled and tarika was confused seeing them like this.

Tarika's POV-' ye abhijeet aur daya aise behave kar rahe h jaise ki kuch hua hi na ho... aur aaj kal abhijeet mujhse baat karne ki tarike kyu dhundh raha h... kuch toh baat h..'

Suddenly they heard a voice-" daya uncle..."

Daya turned and smiled saying-" shaurya..."

Shaurya came towards duo and tarika saying-" hello uncle... hello aunty.."

Abhirika togetger-"happy birthday shaurya..."

They looked at each other and shaurya said-" thank you..."

Daya gave him a gift saying-" happy birthday beta..."

Just then shreya came there and shaurya said-" uncle aap mujhe bahut achche lagte ho... mujhe ek aur gift chahiye..."

Daya-" kya?"

Shaurya-" mai aapko PAPA bula sakta hu..."

Daya smiled and said-" bilkul..."

Shreya-" shaurya..."

Shaurya-" haan mummy..."

Shreya controlled her anger and said-" tumhare friends tumhara wait kar rahe h.."

Shaurya-" haan mummy... achcha papa mai apne friends ke paas jaa raha hu..."

Shaurya went from there and before shreya could say anything, her mother came and said-" daya..."

Daya-" ji aunty..."

SM-" beta mujhe tumse kuch baat karni h..."

Shreya-" kya baat h mummy.."

SM-" h kuch... chalein beta.."

Daya nodded and went with her mother and shreya too went to attend the guests.

Now only abhirika were left. Both were unable to understand how to start the conversation.

Abhijeet decided to break the silence.

Abhijeet-" tarika ji... I mean dr. tarika..."

Tarika-" haan..."

Abhijeet(stammering)-" wo mai keh.. raha tha ki.."

Voice-" abhijeet ji..."

Abhirika turned and saw a girl standing.

She came towards them and said to abhijeet-" hey..."

Abhijeet-" hello but mujhe nai lagta ki mai aapko jaanta hu.."

Girl-" right... mera naam sneha h.. mai shreya aur daya ki common friend hu... wo daya ne mujhe aapke baare mei bataya tha... aur mai aapki bahut badi fan hu... can I have a selfie with you..."

Abhijeet smiled seeing tarika's jealous expression and said-" sure... why not?"

So, he and sneha started taking selfie and tarika went from their jealous.

Abhijeet's POV-' mera kaam toh aur aasan ho gaya... thanks to sneha...ab kal se mai apna plan start karunga... dekhta hu aapko mere kareeb aane se kaun rokta h...'

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Hope ye chapter aapko zyaada boring na laga ho...**

 **So... SM ko daya se kya baat karni h?**

 **Aur abhijeet ka kya plan h? Don't worry it's not jealousy this time...**

 **Aur dekhte h ki shreya ko daya ke sach ke baare mei pata chalega ya nai?**

 **Stay tuned to know...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone…** **hope** **u all are fine...**

 **Ashwini, mithi, luv duo n crazy for abhirika, Dareya lovers, AS Anjaana, arooj, Sakshi, aditi, Guddi abhirika fan, luv u shreya, Harshit Shetty, km-fan, neha, Jebagomes, Kamikaze Black, shreyatomar050, KARANTHE BEAST, sri sree, abhirika my love, guests, Samaira, Sani, Aftab, aash vin, Neeel, Mistic Morning, Nia757, Krishna, Daya sir's fan Harshit, sheidi dareya... Thank u all sooooo much... Sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here is the next chappy..its a filler one... So will be slightly short..**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **!Past... Present... Future!**_

 **Continued from the previous;**

Daya and SM went in a room.

Daya-" bataiye aunty... kya poochna h aapko?"

SM-" kyu kiya shreya ke saath aisa?"

Daya was not able to face her.

SM-" kuch poocha maine tumse..."

Daya-" aunty mai jaanta hu ki mujhse galti hui h..."

SM (cutting him)-" sahi kaha tumne... galti hui h tumse.. par iski saza shreya aur shaurya ko mil rahi h... 8 saal ho gaye maine apni beti ko haste hue nai dekha... (teary) jo ladki zara bhi dard bardasht nai kar sakti thi wo badi si badi chot seh leti h... aur ye sab sirf tumhari wajah se.."

Daya ( teary)-" mai jaanta hu aunty ki maine shreya ko bahut dukh diya h... par yakeen maaniye.. mai aisa nai karna chahta tha... please aap mujhe maaf kar dijiye..."

SM-" tum chahte ho ki mai tumhe maaf karu?"

Daya-" haan aunty.."

SM-" **toh shreya aur shaurya ki zindagi se humesha humesha ke liye chale jao...** "

Daya was stunned to hear it.

Daya-" aunty..."

SM-" haan daya... mai shreya ko aur dukhi nai dekh sakti..."

Daya-" aunty par shaurya... wo mera beta h... mai usse door nai jaa sakta..."

SM-" ye baat agar tumne 7 saal pehle kahi hoti toh mai yakeen kar leti..."

Daya-" aunty mujhe ek mauka dijiye apni galti sudharne ka..."

SM (stern voice)-" theek h... **toh tod do tarika se shaadi aur shreya aur shaurya ko apna lo...** "

Daya-" aunty... ye aap kya keh rahi h..."

SM-" agar tum ye nai kar sakte toh ainda se shaurya se mat milna... aur ab tum jaa sakte ho..."

SM turned to other side and daya went from there teary...

He went in the hall and he was so much hurt that he went out of the house without bothering about tarika.

Tarika-" ye daya ko kya ho gaya?"

Abhijeet's POV-' zaroor kuch baat h... pata lagana padega ki kya hua h...'

They all had dinner and after that tarika came towards shreya and said-" achcha shreya ab mai chalti hu... bye shaurya.. "

Shaurya-" bye aunty... par papa kaha h..."

Shreya controlled herself and abhijeet said-" wo aapke papa ko kuch kaam yaad aa gaya tha... issliye chale gaye...ab hum bhi chalte h... aaiye Dr. Tarika... mai aapko ghar chod deta hu..."

Tarika was in fix what to do.

Abhijeet noticed this and said-" kya soch rahi h... chaliye..."

Tarika looked at him and he smiled a bit. Don't know why, a faint smile formed on her face and she said-" theek h chaliye..."

Abhirika went froma there and so all the guests and shaurya said-" mummy... aapko pata h ki papa ko kya kaam yaad aaya ki wo chale gaye..."

Shreya(angry)-" bas karo shaurya... do mulakaat mei tum daya ke itne kareeb aa gaye ki use papa bulaane lage..."

Shaurya (teary)-" kyu mummy... **mai apne papa ko papa nai bula sakta...** "

Shreya and SM were stunned to hear this.

Shreya-" kya kaha tumne..."

Shaurya-" haan mummy... mujhe pata h ki daya uncle hi mere papa h... maine kal aapki aur nani ki baat sun li thi..."

Shreya-" shaurya... wo..."

Shaurya(teary)-" mummy... mai kisi ko nai bataunga... bas mujhe unhe papa bolne dijiye... please..."

Shreya looked at shaurya and she rushed to her room teary. Shaurya looked at SM and said-" nani..."

SM-" beta raat bahut ho gayi h... tumhe so jaana chahiye..."

Shaurya wiped his tears and said-" theek h nani..."

They both went towards their room.

 **In abhijeet's car;**

Abhijeet was driving the car and tarika was sitting on passenger seat. There was awkward silence prevailing and finally abhijeet said-" tarika ji..."

Tarika's heartbeat accelerated for a second hearing that and she looked at him.

Abhijeet-" I mean Dr tarika..."

Tarika-" ji..."

Abhijeet-" wo..."

Tarika yelled-" abhijeet... aage dekho..."

Abhijeet saw a dog in front. The car was about to hit the dog but abhijeet applied brake and car stopped with a jerk.

The dog was saved but abhijeet looked at tarika. She was holding her wrist tightly. He saw that the bangle was broken and it pierced tarika's hand.

Abhijeet instantly hold her hand and removed the piece of bangle that was stuck in her wrist with the help of his teeth. During this, his lips touched her wrist and she closed her eyes in pain as well as relief.

Tarika-" ahhh..."

Abhijeet( worried)-"theek ho jaega tarika ji... ek minute..."

He took out his handkerchief and wrapped it around her wound.

Abhijeet-" ab theek h..."

Tarika opened her eyes and said-" thank you..."

Abhijeet smiled painfully and said-" humare beech thank you kab se aa gaya.."

Tarika looked at him and they shared an eye- lock...

 _ **Kaisi hai ye udaasi chaayi... Mere dil**_

 _ **Kaisi gehri hai ye tanhaayi... Mere dil**_

 _ **Raaho mei yaado ki khamoshi barse**_

 ** _Aankho mei jo gham hai aansu ko tarse_**

 ** _Ye bataaaaa ye kyu hua_**

 ** _Bujh gaya.. kyu har diya.._**

 ** _Kaisi hai ye udaasi chaayi... Mere dil_**

 ** _Kaisi gehri hai ye tanhaayi... Mere dil_**

Tarika came out of the eye lock and looked down. Abhijeet too came to reality and took back his hand and he started the car.

 **At the beach;**

Daya was sitting on the seashore and was thinking about shaurya and shreya. Tears were flowing down his eyes as he remembered the moments he spend with shreya.

 ** _Ho... jo bhi mila wo kho gaya_**

 ** _Tujhko pata hai aisa hi sada hota hai_**

 ** _Jaana hi tha wo jo gaya_**

 ** _Dil tu akela aise kyu bhala rota hai_**

 ** _Bhoole jo hai tujhko ab unko bhool ja tu bhi_**

 ** _Warna mere saath yaado ke zakhm ka tu bhi_**

 ** _Maan jaaaa ae dil mere_**

 ** _Bhool ja... shikwa geele_**

 ** _Kaisi hai ye udaasi chaayi..._**

 **In shreya's room;**

Shreya was lying on the bed and was crying silently. She tried a lot but she unable to take her mind off daya...

 ** _Ho... tu hi bata ae dil mere_**

 ** _Maine toh humesha tera hi kaha maana hai_**

 ** _Kyu hai mujhe ye gham ghere_**

 ** _Mujhe umra bhar kya bas yahi saza paana hai_**

 ** _Sapne booye maine aur dard maine hai kaate_**

 ** _Gaaye geet maine aur paaye maine sannate_**

 ** _Aarzoooo naakaam hai_**

 ** _Suni si har shaam hai.._**

 **Meanwhile;**

Abhirika reached tarika's house. She was about to get down the car when abhijeet said-" Dr. Tarika..."

Tarika looked at him and he said-" please first aid kar lijiyega..."

Tarika nodded and went down the car and went towards the entrance of her house.

She stopped before entering the house.

Her heart-" tarika... abhijeet peeche hi h... ek baar mud ke use bye toh kar do..."

Her mind-" nai tarika.. tum aisa kuch nai karogi jisse abhijeet ki jaan ko khatra ho..."

Her heart and mind were fighting and finally... tarika turned and saw abhijeet there only... She waved bye to him and he too waved his hand. Their face had a formal smile but internally, both were sad...

 ** _Kaisi hai ye udaasi chaayi... Mere dil_**

 ** _Kaisi gehri hai ye tanhaayi..._**

Tarika controlled her tears and went inside the house and abhijeet too drove from there...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **I know short one... But filler tha guys... I promise agla chapter lamba hoga...**

 **So dekhte h aage kya hota h...**

 **Stay tuned to know**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone…** **hope** **u all are fine...**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter...**

 **Here is the next chappy..**

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **!Past... Present... Future!**_

 **Continued from the previous;**

Daya returned back to his home and he was about to enter in his room when he heard a voice-" kaha the itne der?"

Daya turned and saw tarika standing with angry expression.

Daya-" wo mujhe kuch kaam yaad aa gaya tha..."

Tarika-" kya mai jaan sakti hu kaisa kaam..."

Daya (angry)-" har baat tumhe batana mai zaroori nai samajhata tarika..."

Tarika was stunned as well as hurt on his reaction.

Daya realized his mistake and said-" I'm sorry tarika... mai tumhe hurt nai karna chahta tha... I'm sorry..."

Saying this, he went towards his room and tarika thought-' ye achanak daya ko kya ho gaya h... kuch toh baat h... pata lagana padega...'

Thinking this, she went towards her room.

 **Next morning at shreya's house;**

Shreya, shaurya and SM were having breakfast and there was complete silence.

Shaurya completed his breakfast quickly and said-" mai school jaa raha hu..."

He got up to go when shreya said-" shaurya..."

Shaurya-" haan mummy..."

Shreya came towards him and said-" naraaz ho..."

Shaurya shook his head.

Shreya cupped his face and said-" sorry..."

Shaurya smiled a little and hugged her.

Shreya too hugged him and shaurya said-" iska matlab mai daya uncle ko papa bula sakta hu..."

Shreya separated and said-" iss baare mei hum baad mei baat karenge... tumhe school ke liye der ho raha hoga..."

Shaurya became sad and went towards the school.

 **On the way;**

Shaurya was walking to his school when he heard a voice-" good morning shaurya..."

Shaurya turned and said-" abhijeet uncle... aap..."

Abhijeet-" haan beta... kaise ho?"

Shaurya-" theek hu uncle..."

Abhijeet noticed that shaurya was sad.

Abhijeet-" kya hua beta?"

Shaurya-" kuch nai uncle..."

Abhijeet-" toh phir tum udaas kyu ho..."

Shaurya looked down and said-" nai uncle... mai udaas nai hu..."

Abhijeet knelt down and made shaurya to face him.

Abhijeet-" beta mai aapke papa ka best friend hu... aapke papa bhi jab udaas hote h toh kisi se kuch nai kehte... par mujhe pata chal jaata h... issliye ab tum bhi mujhe batao ki kya hua h..."

Shaurya (teary)-" uncle... wo mummy ne mujhe papa ko papa bulaane se mana kiya h.."

Abhijeet wiped his tears and said-" arrey.. aise rote nai h...dekho beta aapke mummy aur papa ke beech mei jhagda chal raha h... par tum chinta mat karo... mai hu na... tumhare mummy papa ka jhagda khatm kara dunga aur tum daya ko papa bula sakoge.."

Shaurya-" promise..."

Abhijeet smiled and said- " pakka promise..."

Shaurya smiled and hugged him.

Shaurya-" thank you uncle..."

Abhijeet smiled and thought-' bilkul daya ki tarah h...'

They separated and shaurya went towards his school.

 **In the bureau;**

All were engrossed in the work when Dr. Saluke entered with tarika.

Nikhil-" sir aap yaha..."

Before saluke could say anything, ACP sir came out of his cabin and said-" maine bulaaya h..."

All looked at him and he continued-" wo abhijeet, daya aur shreya ko ek mission ke liye kal delhi jaana h... waha pe ek forensic doctor ki bhi zarurat hogi... issliye tarika bhi inke saath jaegi..."

Shreya-" kaisa mission sir?"

ACP sir-" iss baare mei tumhe abhijeet aur daya bata denge... aur kisi ko shaq na ho issliye abhijeet tarika aur daya shreya as a couple jaenge..."

Tarika and shreya were stunned to hear this.

Tarika's POV-' sir sab jaante hue bhi mujhe abhi ke saath bhej rahe h... kyu?'

Shreya's POV-' daya ke saath as a couple... oh god why?'

Tarika-" sir mai..."

ACP sir-" koi argument nai aur abhijeet aur daya... abhi mere cabin mei aao..."

ACP sir went in the cabin and duo followed him.

 **In the cabin;**

Abhijeet-" yes sir..."

ACP sir-" abhijeet... kyu kar rahe ho ye..."

Abhijeet-" sir mujhe achche se pata h ki mai kya kar raha hu..."

Daya-" par abhijeet... tumhari jaan ko khatra hoga isse..."

Abhijeet-" agar ye nai karunga toh humei kabhi nai pata chalega ki wo kaun h..."

Daya-" par..."

ACP sir-" abhijeet sahi keh raha h daya..."

Abhijeet-" aur phir tum ho na... mujhe kich nai hoga..."

Abhijeet smiled a bit and daya too smiled.

Daya-" theek h boss... jaisa tumhe sahi lage..."

ACP sir-" achcha ab tum log ghar jao aur packing kar lo... kal subha ki flight h..."

Abhijeet-" theek h sir..."

 **Next day in delhi;**

Abhirika and dareya reached delhi and checked inn a hotel.

 **In dareya's room;**

Daya went to freshen up and shreya started to unpack the stuffs but internally she was very much disturbed.

Shreya's POV-' kuch samajh nai aa raha ki mai yaha daya ke saath kya kar rahi hu.. aur kyu... ye ACP sir bhi na...'

Daya came out of the washroom and said-" shreya.."

Shreya turned and said-" haan..."

Daya-" tum bhi fresh ho jao phir lunch karne chalte h..."

Shreya-" theek h..."

Shreya moved in the washroom with annoyed face and daya just smiled

 **In abhirika's room;**

Abhijeet was working on his laptop when tarika came out of the washroom. She didn't see the water on the floor and accidentally slipped. She was about to fall but abhijeet held her. He too lost his balance and both fell on bed with abhijeet being bottom and tarika on top of him...

 ** _Teri baahon mei mili... aisi raahat si mujhe_**

 ** _Ho gayi jaan-e-jahaan teri aadat si mujhe_**

 ** _Dekhu mai jab tujhko toh tab mera din ye dhale_**

 ** _Deewana... kar raha hai tera roop sunehra_**

 ** _Mu sar sar... khal raha hai mujhko ab ye sehra_**

 ** _Bata ab jaaye toh jaaye kaha..._**

They came to reality on ringing of abhijeet's phone.

Tarika instantly got up and abhijeet picked the phone.

Abhijeet-" haan daya... haan hum aa rahe h..."

Abhijeet disconnected the call and said-" daya ka phone tha... humei neeche lunch ke liye jaana h..."

Tarika nodded and they went downstairs.

Abhirika and dareya were sitting far away from each other so that no one can doubt them.

Shreya-" waise hum kaun se mission ke liye aaye h?"

Daya thought-' ab ise kya bolu...'

Shreya-" daya..."

Daya-" haan..."

Shreya-" hum yaha kyu aaye h?"

Daya-" wo mai abhi nai bata sakta..."

Shreya-" kyu nai bata sakte..."

Daya-" abhijeet ne mana kiya h..."

Shreya-" but..."

Daya-" trust me shreya..."

Shreya smiled sarcastically and said-" ek baar trust kar ke dekh chuki hu..."

Daya stopped eating and looked at her.

Daya-" shreya..."

Shreya (cutting him)-" better hoga agar hum uss baare mei baat na kare..."

Shreya continued eating and daya thought-' sach toh tumhe janna hi hoga... chahe tum chaaho ya nai...'

On the other side, abhirika finished their lunch and were about to leave when abhijeet got a call.

Abhijeet-" hello... hello..."

The call got disconnected and abhijeet said-" network problem... tarika ji aap room mei jaiye mai aata hu..."

Abhijeet went outside the hotel and tarika went towards the room.

As soon as she entered in the room, she saw a packet lyijng there.

She opened it and was stunned to read the note...

 _ **Mana kiya tha na abhijeet ke kareeb jaane we...par tum**_

 _ **Tum itni shaatir nikli ki daya se shaadi ka naatak kiya...**_

 _ **Haan mujhe pata chal gaya h ki tum aur daya naatak kar rahe the...**_

 ** _Ab abhijeet gaya..._**

Tarika was stunned to read the letter and she rushed to daya's room.

She knocked the door hurriedly and shreya opened the door.

Shreya-" tarika... kya hua tumhe... itni pareshaan kyu ho..."

Tarika-" daya kaha h..."

Shreya-" andar..."

Tarika entered in the room and said-" daya..."

Daya-" kya hua tarika..."

Tarika(teary)-" use pata chal gaya h..."

Shreya-" kise kya pata chal gaya..."

Tarika gave daya the note and daya was stunned to read it.

Daya-" abhijeet kaha h..."

Tarika-" kisi ka phone aaya tha aur network na hone ki wajah se wo baahar chala gaya..."

Daya immediately dialed abhijeet's number but it was switched off.

Daya-" switch off bata raha h..."

Tarika-" kya?"

Daya(in tension)-" maine bola tha abhijeet se ki aisa na kare..."

Suddenly he realized what he said.

Tarika-" kya kaha tumne? "

Daya-" wo tarika..."

Tarika-" wo kya daya..."

Daya- " abhijeet ko sach pata h..."

Tarika(loudly)-" kya... use sach pata h... kaise..."

Shreya was very much confused and was stunned on tarika's reaction.

Daya-" wo galti se... maine... I'm sorry tarika... mai nashe mei tha.."

No sooner did daya say this, than he received a tight slap from tarika.

Tarika-" agar abhijeet ko kuch bhi hua toh mai tumhe kabhi maaf nai karungi daya..."

Saying this, she went in her room crying and daya too sat on the bed with thud. The note in his hand fell to floor and shreya picked it up. She read it and was shocked.

She looked at daya who was in shock and sat adjacent to him. She kept her hand on his shoulder and said-" daya..."

Daya instantly hugged her and she controlled herself a lot but failed and hugged him back.

Daya(teary)-" sab meri galti h shreya... tumhare saath bhi galat kiya aur abhijeet ke saath bhi...I'm sorry... I'm sorry.."

Shreya's heart started melting and she said-" daya... ye sab chodo aur abhijeet sir ka pata lagaate h..."

Daya separated and she said-" abhijeet sir ke phone ki last location trace karte h..."

Daya nodded and they started tracing last location of abhijeet's phone.

 **At unknown place;**

A person was sitting on a chair. His hands and legs were tied and blood was coming out of his forehead.

Slowly, he regained his consciousness and opened his eyes.

Person-" aahhh... ye mai kaha hu..."

He tried to move but his hands and legs were tied.

Voice-" hello abhijeet...'"

Abhijeet looked in the direction from where the voice came and was shocked.

Abhijeet-" tum..."

...

...

...

...

 **CLIFF...HANGER**

 ***...***

 **So... Who is the person... Keep guessing**

 **Take care and stay safe**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone…** **hope** **u all are fine...**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter...**

 **Here is the next chappy.. Its filler one and short**

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **!Past... Present... Future!**_

 **Continued from the previous;**

Abhijeet-" tum?"

Person-" haan mai.. pehchaana mujhe..."

Abhijeet-" of course... **sneha**.."

Sneha smiled and aaid-" yaadasht achchi h..."

Abhijeet-" tumne hi tarika ko dhamki bhare messages bheje na..."

Sneha-" haan..."

Abhijeet-" par kyu?"

Sneha-" kyunki mai tumse pyaar karti hu..."

Abhijeet (stunned)-" what... par hum toh shreya ke yaha..."

Sneha(cutting him)-" wrong... hum pehle bhi mil chuke h... 10 mahine pehle... daya ki birthday party pe... aur tabhi mujhe tumse pyaar ho gaya..."

Abhijeet(thinking)-" mujhe yaad nai h ki hum miley the..."

Sneha-" kaise yaad rahega... tum toh tarika ke saath the... aur uske alaawa tumhe koi dikh hi nai raha tha... tabhi maine socha ki mai tumhe paa kar rahungi... kisi bhi tarah se..."

Abhijeet-" par sneha... mai tumse pyaar nai karta...mai sirf tarika se pyaar karta hu...

Sneha banged her hand on the table and said angrily-" shut up... just shut up... tumhe mujhse pyaar karna hoga..."

Abhjjeet-" pyaar zabardasti nai hota..."

Sneha-" mai tumhe do ghante ka waqt de rahi hu... agar tumne mujhse shaadi ke liye haa nai ki... then I will kill you... coz agar tum mere nai toh kisi ke nai..."

Saying this, sneha went from there.

 **Meanwhile in the hotel;**

Tarika was sitting in her room and was very much tensed.

Tarika sobbing-" pata nai abhi kaha hoga... kis haal mei hoga... god please abhi jaha bhi ho... sahi salaamat ho..."

Suddenly she got a call. She wiped her tears and looked at the caller ID.

Tarika-" private number.."

She picked the call saying-" hello..."

Voice-" hello tarika..."

Tarika-" kaun bol raha h?"

Voice-" kaun? Kaha? Kab? Kaise? ye sab baad mei... agar abhijeet ko bachana chahti ho toh do ghante ke andar band cotton factory mei aa jao... aur khabardaar jo kisi se kuch kaha toh... daya ko bhi nai... meri nazar tumpar h..."

The call got disconnected and tarika said-" nai... abhi ko kuch nai hoga... aur mai daya ko kuch nai bataungi... mai aa rahi hu abhi... tumhe kuch nai hoga..."

She wiped her tears and went out of her room unknowingly someone was listening her.

 **Meanwhile in the factory;**

The two hours passed and abhijeet tried his level best but was unable to free himself but he was still trying.

Sneha came and saw this.

Sneha-" koi fayida nai hoga abhijeet..."

Abhijeet looked at her with fiery eyes.

Sneha-"waise gusse mei kaafi handsome lagte ho..."

Abhijeet-" apni bakwaas band karo sneha.."

Sneha-" okay abhijeet... ab serious baat pe aate h haan..."

She took out a gun and kept it on table saying-" toh kya decide kiya tumne... yes or no..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" marr jaunga par tumhe kabhi haan nai karunga... meri har saans mei sirf tarika h aur uski jagah koi nai le sakta... "

Sneha-" toh theek h..."

She picked up the gun and pointed it on him but the next second she took back her hand saying-" na...itni aasani se haar nai maanungi..."

She went from there and came back after a minute while pointing gun on someone.

Sneha-" ab bolo abhijeet... yes or no.."

Abhijeet was shocked beyond words seeing tarika.

Abhijeet-" tarika ji aap..."

Sneha-" tumhe bachane ke liye aayi h..."

Tarika( teary)-" tum theek ho na abhi..."

Abhijeet too was teary.

Sneha-" ab agar tumne mana kiya abhijeet... toh aapki tarika ji gayi... aur iss baar toh daya ko bhi kuch nai pata..."

Voice-" ye tumhari galatfehmi h..."

Sneha turned and was shocked to see dareya.

Shreya-" jab tum tarika se baat kar rahi thi sneha tab mai room ke baahar khade ho ke tumhari saari baatein sun rahi thi..."

Daya-" aur phir humne tarika ko follow kiya aur humei pata chal gaya ki abhijeet kaha par h..."

Sneha-" yaha aa toh gaye ho... par yaha se jaoge kaise... zara peeche dekhna..."

Dareya turned and saw the goons.

Daya-" bas itne hi... bahut kanjoos ho tum sneha..."

Dareya started fighting with the goons and soon dareya defeated them.

Tarika cunningly freed herself from sneha's grip and slapped her tight.

Daya untied abhijeet and everyone went back to hotel.

 **In dareya's room;**

Dareya entered in the room and daya said-" thanks shreya..."

Shreya smiled a bit and said- "you are welcome..."

Daya-" shreya mujhe tumhe kuch bataana h..."

Shreya-" daya... agar tumhe lagta h ki mujhe iss baat se fark padta h ki tumhari aur tarika ki shaadi hui ya nai... toh galat lagta h... iss baat se mere dil mei tumhare liye jo nafrat h wo kabhi nai badlegi..."

Shreya was about to go to the bed when daya held her hand and pinned her against the wall.

Shreya-" daya kya kar rahe ho?"

Daya(angrily)-" kar toh tum rahi ho mujhe majboor... tumhari misunderstanding ki wajah se aaj mai apne bete se mil nai paa raha... aur ab agar tum mere saamne gidgidaogi bhi tab bhi mai tumhe sach nai bataunga..."

He left her hand and went towards the washroom leaving shreya in tears. She herself didn't know why she was crying.

She wiped her tears and went towards the bed.

 **In abhirika's room;**

Abhirika entered in the room and abhijeet straight away went towards washroom.

Tarika sat on the bed and when abhijeet came out and tarika said-" abhi..."

Abhijeet ignored her and went towards the couch.

Tarika went after him and said-" abhi meri baat toh suno..."

Abhijeet-" tarika ji please... ab aur kuch nai sunna... aur behtar hoga ki hum iss rishtey ko abhi khatm kar de...kyunki agar kal ko phir aisa kuch hua toh aap sach mei kisi aur se shaadi kar le..."

Tarika (teary)-" abhi"

Abhijeet-" mujhe ye bulaane ka haq aap kho chuki h... Dr. Tarika..."

Saying this, abhijjet lied on the couch and tarika went towards the bed and laid down while sobbing silently.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Okay I know ek toh late upar se chota update... sorry... but I promise next one will be long...**

 **Dekhte h aage kya hota h...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Luv you all a lots... ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone…** **hope** **u all are fine...**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter...**

 **Here is the next chappy...**

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **!Past... Present... Future!**_

 **After few days;**

Abhirika and dareya returned back to mumbai and tarika shifted back to her house but abhijeet was still angry with tarika and shreya and daya were not talking to each other.

 **One morning;**

All were working in the bureau except daya. His gaze was fixed on the door as if he was waiting for someone.

Daya's POV-' itni der ho gayi... kaha h ye...'

Freddy came towards him and asked-" sir... "

Daya came to reality and looked at freddy saying-" haa freddy..."

Freddy-" sir aap kiska wait kar rahe h..."

Daya-" wo abhijeet ka..."

Freddy-" sir wo aapse pehle aa gaye the aur abhi apne khabri se milne gaye h... aate hi honge..."

Daya-" achcha..."

Freddy-" sir ye file ho gayi h... aap ek baar check kar lijiyega..."

Daya took the file and said-" theek h freddy..."

He took the file and fredddy went from there.

Just then, abhijeet came and said-" good morning daya..."

Daya-" good morning abhijeet... itni der ho gayi... kaun se khabri se milne gaye the..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" pata chal jaega tujhe..."

Just then, daya got a call and he looked at the caller ID and said-" unknown number..."

Abhijeet-" utha le..."

Saying this, abhijeet went towards his desk and daya picked the call.

Daya-" hello..."

Some voice came from that side and daya looked at abhijeet. After talking a bit, daya disconnected the call and went towards abhijeet.

Daya-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet (cutting him)-" jao.."

Daya smiled a bit and went from there.

 **After sometime;**

Daya reached a restaurant and went towards a table where two people were sitting.

Daya went towards them and said-" namaste aunty... hey **shaurya** "

They turned towards him and shaurya hugged daya and said-" hey papa..."

SM-" namaste beta... khade kyu ho baitho na..."

Daya sat with them and said-"aapne mujhe yaha kyu bulaaya h aunty..."

SM-" abhijeet ne mujhe sab bata diya h..."

Daya-" aunty... mai..."

SM-" tumhe kuch kehne ki zarurat nai h beta... galti shreya ki h... aur meri bhi... maine tumse bahut buri tarah se baat ki thi... I'm sorry..."

Daya-" nai aunty... aap sorry mat boliye... "

SM-" nai beta... meri galti h..."

Daya-" nai aunty..."

Shaurya-" oho... aap log yahi baat karne aaye h kya..."

They both looked at shaurya's irritated face and smiled.

Daya-" toh tum hi batao ki kya baat karne aaye h..."

Shaurya-" papa... aap na kisi bhi tarah se mummy ko manao..."

Daya-" kya?"

SM-" haan beta... kyunki wo humari baat toh maanegi nai..."

Daya-" par kaise aunty..."

Shaurya-" ab ye toh aapko hi sochna padega papa..."

Daya smiled and kissed his cheek saying-" theek h beta... mai kuch sochta hu..."

They all talked lightly and after that daya went from there.

 **In the bureau;**

Daya entered in the bureau and went towards abhijeet saying-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" haan..."

Daya looked at him for two seconds and then hugged him tightly.

Daya-" thanks yaar..."

Abhijeet hugged him back and said-" dost ko thanks bolta h... manners kaha se aa gayi.."

Daya separated and said-" kya abhijeet... waise (scanning the bureau) baaki sab kaha h..."

Abhijeet-" sab crime scene pe gaye h..."

Daya-" hmmm... waise ek baat batao..."

Abhijeet-" kya?"

Daya-" tumhara tarika ke saath kya chal raha h tumhara..."

Abhijeet looked away and said-" daya please..."

Daya came in front of him and said-" kya please... tumhe pata h ki tarika ne aisa kyu kiya phir bhi..."

Abhijeet(cutting him)-" daya... mai tarika se saare rishte tod chuka hu... aur ab mujhe iss baare mei koi baat nai karni..."

Saying this, abhijeet went towards store room and daya thought-' kuch toh karna hoga... '

 **In the evening;**

All were leaving one by one and daya came towards abhijeet saying-" abhijeet... chalo na beach pe chalte h... kaafi din ho gaye h kahi saath mei gaye..."

Abhijeet-" sahi kaha daya... chalte h..."

And both the friends went towards the beach.

 **On the beach;**

Duo reached there and daya said-" tum yahi baitho... mai kuch khaane ke liye laata hu..."

Abhijeet-" theek h..."

Daya went from there and abhijeet sat on the bench and was just looking at the seashore.

Suddenly he saw a girl coming out of the water... she was wearing swimming costume and her curls were wet...

 ** _Ra ri ra ra ra.. Ra ri ra ra ra..._**

Abhijeet was stunned to see tarika. She came out of water and tied a stole around her waist. She came towards him but he got up and was about to go when he heard tarika...

 _ **Kudi kanwari tere piche piche piche piche**_

 _ **Jaata kaha hai soniya...**_

 _ **Ho... aise nazar kare neeche neeche neeche neeche...**_

 _ **Jaata kaha hai soniya..**_

 _ **Mainu galti ho gayi OK**_

 _ **Mainu maaf karde OK**_

 _ **Ainve chadd ke na jaa OK...**_

Abhijeet turned and glared her. She passed her sweet smile and came towards him...

 ** _Ho... kudi kanwaari tere piche piche piche piche..._**

 ** _Jaata kaha hai soniya..._**

 ** _Aise nazar kare neeche neeche neeche neeche..._**

 ** _Jaata kaha hai soniya..._**

Abhijeet went from there and tarika followed him.

 _ **TARIKA- By the way what's your problem...**_

 _ **ABHIJEET- By the way tumhe karna kya hai..**_

 ** _TARIKA (keeping her hand on his shoulder)- By the way kuch waade karne hai..._**

 ** _Unhe poora karna hai... Sang jeena hai sang marna hai..._**

 ** _ABHIJEET (jerked her hand)- Toh kar lo na Jo karna hai... Don't bother me..._**

 ** _TARIKA (smiling)- Really_**

 ** _Resham si zulfe... behki nigaahe_**

 ** _Tujhko bulaaye... yaara tu chal_**

 ** _Tere safar ki mai humsafar hu..._**

 ** _mere sanam mere saath chal..._**

 ** _Thaam le baaho mei...Samajhle ishaara...koi lagta nai hai mujhe tujhse pyaara..._**

Abhijeet started moving from there but tarika came in front of him...

 _ **Mera chain chura ke na jaa...**_

 _ **Aise na jaa aa jaa aa jaa**_

 ** _Tere sapno ki rani hu mai..._**

Abhijeet sided her and went from there...

 _ **Jaata kaha hai soniya...**_

Tarika stood there with tears.

Daya came towards her and said-" tarika..."

Tarika-" sab khatm daya..."

Saying this, she went from there and daya said-" itni jaldi nai tarika..."

Suddenly daya's phone beeped. He saw the message and said-" plan execution time..."

 **At shreya's house;**

Shreya was preparing dinner when the doorbell rang.

Shreya-" shaurya... zara dekho toh kaun h..."

Shaurya-" mummy... mai apna homework kar raha hu..."

Shreya-" ye ladka bhi na...mummy..."

SM-" beta mai paudho mei paani daal rahi hu..."

Shreya-" unbelievable..."

Shreya put off the stove and went to open the door.

As soon as she opened the door, she was surprised to see daya.

Shreya-" tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?"

Daya sided her and said-" mai apne bete se milne aaya hu... hato saamne se..."

Shreya-" what the..."

But daya sided her and entered in the house saying-" shaurya..."

Hearing his voice, shaurya came out of the room and said happily-" papa..."

Shaurya came and hugged him and daya too hugged him back..

Daya-" kaisa h mera shaurya..."

Shaurya-" theek hu papa..."

Before shreya could say anything, SM came and said-" arrey daya beta... tum kab aaye..."

Daya and shaurya separated and daya said-" bas abhi aunty..."

SM-" aao baitho... aur shreya tum khadi kya ho... jao daya ke liye chai laayo..."

Daya-" aunty wo..."

Shreya(cutting him)-" mummy... daya ko chaipatti se allergy h..."

All looked at her and daya thought-' meri har ek cheez yaad hai... aur kehti ho ki mujhse nafrat karti ho..'

SM smiled and said-" haa toh theek h... coffee le aao..."

Shreya (murmuring)-" coffee my foot..."

Daya-" kuch kaha tumne..."

Shreya gave no response and went to prepare coffee.

SM-" naraaz toh h... par jald hi maan jaegi..."

Daya-" mai poori koshish karunga aunty... par aap mujhse waada kariye ki aap shreya ko sach nai bataengi..."

SM-" par beta..."

Daya-" please aunty..."

SM-" theek h beta... jaisa tum kaho..."

Daya-" thank you aunty... shaurya..."

Shaurya-" papa mai mummy ko kuch nai bataunga..."

Daya smiled and said-" that's like my good boy..."

Here, shreya was lost in her own thoughts-' I don't know mummy aur shaurya ko achanak se kya ho gaya... kuch toh baat h... pata lagaana hoga...'

SM-" kitni der shreya..."

Shreya came out of her thoughts and said-" aa rahi hu mummy..."

Shreya prepared the coffee and went towards drawing room.

SM-" ab daya tum aa gaye ho toh khaana kha ke hi jaana..."

Daya-" par..."

Shaurya-" haan papa... mummy khaana bahut achcha banati h..."

Daya looked at shreya and said-" mujhe pata h..."

Shreya avoided his gaze and went in the kitchen.

 **Next day in the bureau;**

Everyone was present in the bureau including Dr. Saluke and tarika.

Saluke-" ye abhijeet ne hum sabko yaha kyu bulaaya h?"

ACP sir-" pata nai saluke... ab wo aaye toh pata chale..."

Suddenly abhijeet came and daya said-" kya baat h abhijeet... itni jaldi mei sabko kyu bulaaya..."

Abhijeet-" wo ek zaroori announcement karni h..."

Saluke-" kya?"

Abhijeet slightly glances at tarika and said-" **meri sagai tay ho gayi h..** "

All were hell shocked to hear this. It seemed to tarika that her world has stopped.

Daya-" ye tum kya bol rahe ho abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" sach bol raha hu daya... iss friday ko meri engagement h... aur aap sabko aana h... (looking at tarika...) sabko..."

Tarika was trying hard to control her tears.

ACP sir-" kisse tay hui h tumhari sagai..."

Abhijeet -" ek minute sir... Radhika..."

A girl entered in the bureau and stood adjacent to abhijeet. Abhijeet wrapped his hand around her shoulder and said-" sir yahi h wo... radhika.."

Tarika's heart shattered into pieces but she she went towards abhijeet and radhika and said-" congratulations to both of you..."

Abhijeet-" thanks Dr. Tarika..."

Tarika couldn't control herself any longer and went out of the bureau. Don't know why but shreya followed her.

Shreya-" tarika..."

Tarika stopped and wiped her tears saying-" haan shreya..."

Shreya instantly hugged her and said-" tarika chinta mat karo... abhi sagai hone waali h... hui nai h... hum log kuch karenge..."

Tarika hugged her back and said-" ab kuch nai ho paega shreya..."

Shreya separated and said-" nai tarika... himmat mat haro... sab sahi ho jaega..."

Tarika smiled a bit and said- " thanks shreya..."

Shreya too smiled and said-" friends.."

Tarika-" friends..."

They shook hands while smiling and shreya said-" achcha ab rona band karo aur lab jao... jo hoga... sahi hi hoga..."

Tarika nodded and went towards the lab.

 **Meanwhile in the bureau;**

Radhika went from the bureau and abhijeet was working on a file when daya came towards him.

Daya-" kya h ye sab abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" sachchai..."

Daya-" abhijeet tum ye sahi nai kar rahe ho..."

Abhijeet-" mai jo kar raha hu sahi kar raha hu... okay..ab mujhe apni life mei aage badhna h... aur please daya mujhe rokna mat... kyunki mai rukunga nai..."

Daya-" abhij.."

Abhijeet(cutting him)-" mujhe files complete karni h daya... please..."

Daya went from there and abhijeet continued doing the file work.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... Let's see what will happen...**

 **Stay tuned to know...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone…** **hope** **u all are fine...**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter...**

 **Here is the next chappy...**

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **!Past... Present... Future!**_

 **On friday at tarika's house;**

Tarika was lying on her bed with her eyes moist.

Tarika-" kyu kar rahe ho ye abhi... meri galti ki mujhe itni badi saza mat do..."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Tarika wiped her tears and went to open the door and saw shreya standing.

Tarika-" shreya tum..."

She saw that shreya was in anarkali suit and understood that shreya has come here to pick her.

Shreya saw tarika's moist eyes and said-" tarika..."

Tarika( cutting her)-" mai abhi ready ho ke aati hu..."

Tarika turned but shreya stopped her saying-" kyu kar rahi ho ye?"

Tarika didn't reply, neither she turned.

Shreya came facing her and said-" tarika..."

Tarika looked at her and said-" mai khush hu shreya ki abhi khush h... agar wo apni life mei aage badhna chahta h toh mai use rokungi nai... in fact mai uska saath dungi... aur issliye mai uski sagai mei zaroor jaungi..."

Saying this, tarika went towards her room to change and shreya thought-' kitna pyaar karti h tarika abhijeet sir se... pata nai abhijeet sir aisa kyu kar rahe h iske saath...'

 **Meanwhile;**

Abhijeet was getting ready for his engagement when daya entered his room.

Abhijeet-" arrey daya aao... wo ye button nai lag raha h... help kar do na..."

Daya was boiling in anger seeing abhijeet's smiley face but controlled himself and went towards him.

He helped him to button up his sherwani and said-" bahut khush lag rahe ho..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" of course yaar... aaj ka din mere liye sabse special h..."

Daya-" abhijeet kyu kar rahe ho ye..."

Abhijeet-" kya?"

Daya-" as if tumhe pata nai h..."

Abhijeet looked away and said-" daya... please not again..."

Daya-" abhijeet aisi kaun si galti ki h tarika ne jo tum use itni badi saza de rahe ho... pata h kitna ro rahi h wo..."

Abhijeet turned to him and said sternly-" mujhe koi fark padta iss baat se ki wo ro rahi h ya kya kar rahi h... meri zindagi mei sirf radhika h ab... okay..."

Daya-" okay... jaisa tumhe theek lage waisa karo... bas apne aap ko takleef mat do..."

Abhijeet-" mujhe koi takleef nai ho rahi h..."

Daya smiled a bit and said-" tumhari aankho mei dikh raha h..."

Saying this, daya went from there and abhijeet continued to get ready for engagement.

 **After sometimes;**

Everyone was gathered in the hall where function was about to take place. No one was happy but they all kept a fake smile on their face. Suddenly tarika entered along with shreya.

Daya saw her and went towards her saying-" tum yaha kya kar rahi h..."

Tarika (blankly)-" abhijeet ki sagai ho rahi h... aur mujhe ise attend karna h..."

Daya-" tarika tum hosh mei ho na.."

Tarika-" poore hosh mei hu daya... ab maine bhi faisla kar liya h... jo hona h use hone do..."

Saying this, tarika went from there and shreya said-" tarika andar se bilkul toot gayi h... pata nai ye kyu ho raha h..."

But didn't gave any response and went from there.

Don't know why but shreya felt bad on his behavior.

After sometime, panditji said-" ab ladke aur ladki ko bulaiye... sagai ka muhrat nikla jaa raha h.."

Abhijeet came our of his room and so did radhika.

Tarika was trying hard to control her tears but they found there way to come out of her eyes. She quickly wiped them and tried to be normal.

Abhijeet went towards the stage and panditji said-" ladki ko bulaiye...'

Abhijeet looked at the place where radhika was standing. He smiled and went down the stage and took his steps towards radhika.

 **But** to all surprise, abhijeet crossed radhika and went towards **tarika.**

He forwarded his hand to her and said-" chalein tarika ji... sagai ka muhrat beeta jaa raha h.."

All were shocked beyond words. Tarika's eyes got widened and she was unable to say anything.

Abhijeet smiled seeing her and held her hand and took her towards the stage.

They reached the stage and abhijeet took the ring and slided it in tarika's finger. With this, tarika came to reality and said-" abhijeet... ye sab..."

Abhijeet-" tarika ji aapne aisa soch bhi kaise liya ki mai aapke alaawa kisi aur se pyaar karta hu.."

Tarika-" toh phir... ye sab... aur radhika.."

Radhika came to stage and said-" bhabhi... mai abhijeet ki muh boli behen hu... "

Daya too came to stage and said-" toh phir ye sab naatak kyu..."

Abhijeet-" aaj date kya h..."

Tarika-" 1st april..."

Suddenly she realized the date.

Tarika-" iska matlab..."

Abhijeet laughed and said-" April fool banaaya..."

All stood their shocked for two seconds and then everyone burst out laughing except tarika. She frowned and went towards the terrace.

Daya-" lo... ab jaiye aur manaiye use..."

Abhijeet smiled and went towards the terrace.

 **On the terrace;**

Tarika was standing there with angry expression when abhijeet came and said-" tarika ji..."

Tarika-" abhijeet... mujhe tumse koi baat nai karni..."

Abhijeet heard her sobbing and made her to face him.

Abhijeet-" I'm sorry tarika ji... mai jaanta hu ki maine aapko bahut hurt kiya h..."

Tarika-" bahut zyaada..."

Abhijeet-" jaanta hu... par yakeen maaniye... jitna aapko dard hua h usse kayi zyaada takleef mujhe hui h aapko dukh de kar..."

Tarika( teary)-" toh phit ye sab kyu abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" bas aapko ye ehsaas dilaana tha ki jab aapka pyaar kisi aur ka ho jaaye toh kaisa lagta h..."

Tarika understood abhijeet's words and hugged him saying-" I'm sorry abhi... please mujhe maaf kar do..."

Abhijeet hugged her back and said-" nai tarika ji... aapki koi galti nai thi... mai jaanta hu ki ye sab mujhe bachane ke liye kiya tha..."

They separated and abhijeet wiped her tears and said-" ab neeche chalein... humari adhoori sagai ko poora karne..."

Tarika smiled and nodded and abhirika went downstairs.

Shreya saw them coming and said-" wo aa gaye..."

All looked at abhirika who were having a constant smile on their face.

Daya-" sab set boss..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" koi shaq..."

They both shared a laugh and daya said-" achcha sagai ki rasam poori kar lo... warna panditji bhaag jaenge..."

Abhijeet-" kya daya..."

Abhijeet held tarika's hand and they went towards the stage. Tarika took the ring and looked at abhijeet.

He just smiled and said-" I Love You Tarika Ji..."

Tarika(happily and teary)-" I Love You Too Abhijeet..."

And she slided the ring in his ring finger and the hall echoed with clapping.

Tarika was about to go down the stage when abhijeet said-" itni jaldi kya h tarika ji..."

Tarika-" matlab.."

Abhijeet knelt down and said-" matlab... will you dance with me..."

Tarika blushed and gave her hand to him and said-" yes..."

Everyone clapped and abhijeet got up saying-" toh der kis baat ki h..."

Suddenly a background music was heard and abhirika started the couple dance...

 _ **Paaya maine paaya tumhe rab ne milaya tumhe**_

 _ **Hontho pe sajaaya tumhe nag mei sagaaya tumhe**_

 _ **Paaya maine paaya tumhe sabse chupaya tumhe**_

 _ **Sapna banaaya tumhe neendo mei bulaaya tumhe**_

 _ **Tum jo aaye zindagi mei baat ban gayi**_

 _ **Ishq mazhab ishq meri zaat ban gayi...**_

 ** _Sapne teri chaahato ke..._**

 ** _Sapne teri chaahato ke..._**

 ** _Dekhta hu ab kayi..._**

 ** _Din hai sona aur chandi raat ban gayi.._**

 ** _Ho... tum jo aaye zindagi mei baat ban gayi..._**

All were admiring abhirika and abhirika too were happy that they were together after a long time...

 _ **Aisa mai saudaayi hua...**_

 _ **Dhadkane bhi apni toh... lagti hai teri aahate...**_

 _ **Arrey haan..**_

 ** _Mangi na khudaayi maine..._**

 ** _Mangaa na zamaana bhi... mang li hai teri chaahate..._**

 ** _Khwaahishe milne ki tumse..._**

 ** _Khwaahishe milne ki tumse..._**

 ** _Roz hoti hai nayi..._**

 ** _Mere dil ki jeet meri maat ban gayi.._**

 ** _Ho... tum jo aaye zindagi mei baat ban gayi..._**

For an instant daya looked at shreya and at the same time, she too looked ta him. They got a flashback of each and every moment they spend with each other...

 _ **Ho... tere bina pheeki si thi meri zindagani ye...**_

 ** _Tere sang meethi ho gayi..._**

 ** _Haan..._**

 ** _Aata jaata khushiyo ke mai gale lag jaata hu.._**

 ** _Duniya bhi lagti hai nayi..._**

 ** _Raunake hai dil ke dar pe..._**

 ** _Raunake hai dil ke dar pe..._**

 ** _Dhadkane hai surmayi.._**

 ** _Meri kismat bhi tumhare saath ban gayi..._**

 ** _Tum jo aaye zindagi mei baat ban gayi..._**

 ** _Sapne teri chaahato ke..._**

 ** _Sapne teri chaahato ke.._**

 ** _Dekhta hu ab kayi..._**

 ** _Din hai sona aur chandi raat ban gayi.._**

 ** _Tum jo aaye zindagi mei baat ban gayi.._**

 ** _Paaya maine paaya tumhe rab ne milaya tumhe_**

 ** _Hotho pe sajaaya tumhe nag mei sagaaya tumhe.._**

 ** _Paaya maine paaya tumhe sabse chupaaya tumhe.._**

 ** _Sapne banaaya tumhe neendo mei bulaaya tumhe..._**

They came out of the eyelock after hearing voice of clapping. They quickly wiped their tears and clapped.

They all enjoyed the function and after having dinner, they all went to their respective house...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **APRIL FOOL... hope I succeeded in making you all April fool...**

 **Will post the next chapter soon with dareya moments too...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone…** **hope** **u all are fine...**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter...**

 **Here is the next chappy... and its the last chapter**

 **Chapter 12**

 _ **!Past... Present... Future!**_

 **Next day;**

Since there was no case reported, therefore, everyone was just casually chatting about the previous evening.

Freddy-" sir sach mei aapne kal hum sabko april fool bana diya..."

Daya-" haan yaar... matlab humei koi idea hi nai tha ki tum aisa kuch karoge..."

Abhijeet-" haan.. mai hu hi unpredictable..."

Freddy-" sahi kaha sir... ab ye bataiye shaadi kab kar rahe h..."

Abhijeet(while glancing at shreya)-" tabhi jab daya ki shaadi hogi..."

Daya-" ye impossible h abhijeet..."

Freddy-" kyu sir?"

Daya(slightly looking at shreya)-" kyunki mujhe kisi se pyaar nai karta..."

Saying this, daya went towards store room and freddy was confused.

Freddy-" ye daya sir kya bol rahe the... mujhe kuch samajh nai aaya..."

Abhijeet-" jisko samajhna tha wo samajh gaya..."

Shreya looked away and she felt her cheek was wet. Yes... She was crying but she herself didn't know why.

 **In the evening;**

Shreya reached her house and shaurya said to her-" mummy aaj aap jaldi aa gayi..."

Shreya-" haan beta aaj zyaada kaam nai tha na... issliye.."

Shaurya-" wow... toh chalo na kahi ghoomne chalte h..."

Shreya smiled and said-" achcha theek h... tum ready ho jao phir hum mall chalte h... okay..."

Shaurya(happily)-" yipeee.."

Shaurya went towards his room and SM came towards shreya saying-"shreya..."

Shreya-" haan mummy..."

SM-" kya baat h?"

Shreya(without making any eye contact)-" kuch bhi toh nai..."

SM turned shreya to herself and said-" tum mujhse jhoot bol rahi ho..."

Shreya-" mummy abhi mai shaurya ke saath baahar jaa rahi hu... aa ke aapse baat karti hu..."

Saying this, shreya went in her room and SM signed...

 **In the mall;**

Shreya and shaurya were doing some shopping when shaurya saw a toy and rushed towards that saying-" mummy mujhe wo toy lena h..."

Shreya came after him saying-" shaurya... ruko beta..."

But shaurya didn't pay attention to it and bumped to someone.

Shuarya-" sorry.."

Person smiled and said-" its okay beta..."

Just then shreya came and said-" shaurya..."

Bit she stopped at her place seeing the person.

Shreya(stunned)-" **sunny... "**

Sunny-"shreya..."

Shreya-" shaurya chalo yaha se..."

Shaurya was confused and he said-" kyu mummy..."

Shreya(a bit angrily)-" kyunki maine kaha..."

Shaurya got scared but sunny said-" tum phir se galti kar rahi ho shreya..."

Shreya-" oh really... thanks for telling me that..."

She held shaurya's hand and was about to go when sunny said-" shreya uss din bhi tumne poori baat nai suni thi... aaj toh sun lo... daya ki koi galti nai thi..."

Shreya turned to him and said-" usne bahut badi galti ki h.. aur usmei tum bhi shaamil the... so..."

Shaurya(cutting her)-" nai mummy... galti papa ki nai aapki h..."

Shreya looked at him stunned and said-" shaurya..."

Shaurya(teary)-" haan mummy... galti aapki h ki aapne papa ki baat nai suni..."

Sunny-" he is right shreya... tumne ek baar bhi daya ko safai ka mauka nai diya... pata h kaha kaha usne tumhe nai khoja...ek baar... bas ek baar uski baat sun leti.."

Shreya-" sunne ko bacha kya tha?"

Sunny-" bahut kuch..."

 **Meanwhile at abhijeet's house;**

Abhijeet was setting the table when doorbell rang. He opened the door and was stunned to see her lady love standing.

She was wearing light yellow colored evening born with silver work on it. Her curls open and she has applied little make up.

Tarika-" andar aa sakti hu..."

This made abhijeet to come out of his dreamland.

Abhijeet-" haan... aaiye na..."

Tarika smiled slightly and entered inside.

Abhijeet closed the door and sais-" aaj aap bahut khoobsurat lag rahi h tarika ji..."

Tarika(to tease him)-" usne bhi yahi bola tha..."

Abhijeet-" usne... usne kisne?"

Tarika took out her mobile and forwarded to him saying-" isne.."

Abhijeet took the mobile and smiled seeing his photo as the wallpaper.

Abhijeet-" oh.. isne..."

Tarika nodded and suddenly both of them burst out laughing.

Abhijeet-" achcha aap baithiye mai coffee laata hu..."

Tarika-" ahaan... chai.. adarak waali..."

Abhijeet smiled and went to prepare tea.

After sometimes, he brought the tea and gave one cup to tarika.

Tarika looked at the cup and unknowingly tears appeared in her eyes.

Abhijeet noticed this and said-" kya hua tarika ji?"

Tarika looked at him and said-" mujhe maaf kardo abhijeet..."

Abhijeet (confused)-" kisliye.."

Tarika(teary)-"maine naa chahte hue bhi tumhe bahut hurt kiya h..."

Abhijeet-" aisa nai h tarika ji..."

Tarika(cutting him)-" aisa hi h abhi... (holding his hand).. abhi.. pichle saat aath mahino mei jo kuch bhi hua mai wo sab bhool jaana chahti hu... tum mera saath doge na..."

Abhijeet smiled assuring and held her hand saying-" humesha..."

They looked at each other and shared a cute eye-lock...

 _ **Roshan hai ye zameen aasmaan sab ishq ke dam se...**_

 _ **Dhalte hai din raat ishq ke hi dam se...**_

 ** _Hoo.. khushiyo ke beshumaar behisaab se sikke khanke..._**

 ** _Dil ki ab har muraad ishq ke hi dam se..._**

 ** _Tu hai mera khuda... ab na hona juda..._**

 ** _Kar de karam ki dil ye chain paega..._**

 ** _Maula maula re... shukra tera maula re..._**

 ** _Rubaroo hua hai mera yaar..._**

 ** _Maula maula re... shukra tera maula re..._**

 ** _Rubaroo hua hai mera yaar..._**

Tarika came out of the eye lock first and she looked down.

Abhijeet smiled seeing this and said-" ahhmmm... dinner kar le..."

Tarika slightly nodded and they went towards dining table and spend a great time together.

 **Meanwhile at daya's house;**

Daya was watching TV when the doorbell rang.

'Iss samay kaun hoga?' Thinking this, daya went to open the door and was stunned to see shaurya and shreya.

Shaurya-" hye papa..."

Daya-" tum dono yaha.."

Shreya-" andar aane ko nai kahoge..."

Daya sided himself and said-" haan aao..."

They both entered in and shaurya said-" papa nai pehli baar yaha aaya hu... mai aapka ghar dekhkar aata hu..."

Saying this, shaurya went from their and daya said to shreya-" tum baitho mai abhi aaya..."

Daya turned to go when shreya said-" daya..."

Daya was surprised as he felt the heaviness in shreya's voice. He turned and was stunned to see her teary.

Daya-" shreya... kya hua? tum theek ho na..."

Shreya took a deep breath and said-" I'm sorry..."

Daya(confused)-" sorry.. par kisliye..."

Shreya looked down and said-" aaj mall mei mujhe sunny mila tha... aur usne mujhe sab bata diya... mai jaanti hu maine tumhe bahut hurt kiya.. par mai kya karu... tumse juda hone ke baad maine apne aapko itna strong bana liya tha ki tumhara sach bhi mujhe jhoot lagne laga.. " she was unable to say further as she was feeling guilty.

Daya smiled and came towards her. He gently lifted her chin and said-" itna sab kehne ki kya zarurat thi... bas itna hi keh deti ki..."

Shreya-" ki kya?"

Daya cupped her face and said-" I Love You.."

Tears flowed down her eyes and she said-" I Love You Too..."

Daya wiped her tears and they hugged each other as tight as possible.

Voice-" I Too Love You both mummy papa..."

They separated and saw shaurya standing.

Shaurya ran to them and trio hugged each other.

 **After 3 years;**

Abhijeet was getting ready and was searching something.

Voice-" ise dhundh rahe ho..."

Abhijeet turned and saw tarika standing with his coat. He smiled and went towards her saying-" ab pehna bhi do..."

Tarika smiled slightly and made him wear the coat and hugged him from back.

Abhijeet-" kya baat h... aaj bada pyaar aa raha h..."

Tarika-" pyaar toh humesha aata h... 24X7..."

He turned and kissed her forehead saying-" aaj shaam ready rehna... hum dinner baahar karenge.."

Tarika smiled and said-" theek h..."

He knelt down and touched her belly saying-" aur haan... Take care of my little angel..."

Tarika-" I will..."

He stood up and said-" ab mai chalta hu... daya aur shaurya ko bhi pick karna h..."

Tarika kissed his cheek and said-" bye..."

Abhijeet-" bye..."

 **Meanwhile;**

Daya was having his breakfast when a kid of around 1 year came towards the table and was trying to climb the chair.

He smiled and picked him saying-" kya baat h **harshit...** badi jaldi seekh rahe ho..."

In response, harshit banged the plate with his little hands.

Daya smiled and said-" shreya..."

Shreya (from in the room)-" aa rahi hu..."

She came along with shaurya and said-" lo... tumhara laadla taiyaar ho gaya..."

Suddenly they heard a horn and daya said-" abhijeet aa gaya... chalein shau..."

His sentence remained incomplete as shaurya immediately ran towards the door saying-" bye mummy..."

Dareya smiled and daya handed harshit to shreya.

He caressed shreya's cheek and said-" bye shreya...bye harshit..." And he kissed harshit's cheek.

Shreya smiled and said-" bye... shaam ko jaldi aana..."

Daya-" aise bologi toh jaane ka mann hi nai karega..."

He came closer to her but she pushed him slightly and said-" go..."

Daya smiled and went from there towards abhijeet's car and saw that shaurya has seated himself on passenger seat.

Daya-" issliye jaldi bhaag kar aa gaye..."

Shaurya smirked and said-" haan kyunki mujhe mere friend ke saath baithna h..."

Abhijeet and shaurya gave hi-five to each other and daya just shook his head.

Abhijeet-" baitho nai toh humei late ho jaega.."

Daya went towards back seat and they headed towards shaurya's school.

His school came and trio got down the car.

Shaurya-" bye papa... bye uncle... "

Duo-" bye shaurya..."

Shaurya went inside the school and daya said-" sab kuch kitna theek ho gaya h na abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" haan daya... yakeen nai ho raha h ki life itni perfect ho gayi h..."

Daya-" all thanks to you..."

Abhijeet-" ahaan... thanks to us and our friendship..."

Daya smiled and said-" sahi kaha abhijeet... humari dosti hi humari sabse badi taakat h..."

Abhijeet-" ab bureau chalein... warna ACP sir ke gusse se ye taakat bhi humei nai bacha paegi..."

Both the friends laughed at this and went towards the bureau.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So this is the end of chapter as well as end of the story...**

 **Thank you all for the constant support... I hope you liked this chapter too...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


End file.
